


Expect the Unexpected

by Gwritesforfun



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friends to lovers to parents, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun
Summary: A late night at work leads to unexpected consequences for Zoey and Max.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 193
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I mapped this out in my head at 1am while I had insomnia, so here we are. I tried to write a sex scene. Going to hide in a corner now.

Ch. 1

Zoey stood at the counter in the ladies’ room at SPRQ point. She was beginning to hyperventilate. This couldn’t be happening. There was no possible way this was true.  
She took out her phone. 

_To: Max_

_Could you come into the bathroom? I need you._

Max arrived less than a minute later.

“What’s up?”

Zoey looked at him shakily. Then he saw it. Three in a row, laying on the counter.

Two lines.

A plus sign.

Pregnant.

Max reached out to hug his shocked friend. “Oh Zo,” he said. “How far along are you? Who’s the dad?”

Zoey looked at him. “I think I’m about five weeks. And I haven’t had sex since...you know..so….”

Realization hit Max like a freight train. He took a moment before responding.

“Oh shit. What are we going to do?”

\--------

**5 weeks earlier**

It was midnight, and they were no closer to finding the glitch. Max and Zoey looked around the darkened office, frustrated at their lack of progress. 

“Break time,” said Zoey. 

“Oh thank god.”

They headed to the bathrooms and water fountain, happy for a respite. This had been going on all day, and neither one could find what was happening with the watch. Zoey sent everyone home hours earlier, but Max insisted on staying.

As they both exited the bathrooms, Zoey, in her own world, bumped into Max. As she started to trip over her own feet, he caught her. It was one of those movie moments where they gazed into each other’s eyes, and the world stopped.

A beat.

Neither one knows what happened, but suddenly their lips were pressed together, tongues exploring, hands tangled in hair. Zoey backed up into the bathroom, Max following her. He pressed her against the wall, flush against her body. She could feel all of his muscles rippling as he slid his hand up to her breasts, nimbly caressing them as she undid his belt and zipper. He expertly moved his hands down to her waistband, unzipping her pants and pulling them down, fingers getting to work exploring her. She responded in turn to him, stroking him as she broke the kiss to remove her pants and underwear. He stopped exploring and looked at her, silently asking permission.

“Oh my god yes please continue before I lose it,” Zoey told him.

That was all Max needed to hear before he lifted her up onto the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist as he entered her, bodies thrusting in sync.The sex was frantic and desperate. Max took her breast in his mouth, nibbling her as she groaned in pleasure. He could feel her walls tightening around him, her wetness covering him. Zoey moaned his name loudly as she climaxed, the sound resonating off of the tile bathroom walls. He followed soon after, groaning and burying his head in her neck, her name whispered on his lips like a prayer. 

They stared at each other without speaking, panting as they tried to catch their breath. A minute passed before Max gently placed Zoey’s feet back on the floor, her body still trembling. 

The silence that followed was comfortable. They cleaned themselves up, dressed, and walked out of the bathroom back to their computers. Within ten minutes, the glitch was fixed.

\-------

For the next few days, they carried on as usual, the way best friends do. One night, they had the conversation over Facetime.

“So...about last week,” Zoey asked sheepishly. “Are we okay?”

“Yes,” Max responded. “We were stressed, it happened and we are adults. A lot of people have sex with friends and the relationship doesn’t change. One question though. We were in such a rush…” he trailed off.

“I’m on the pill.”

Which brings them to present day, wondering what the hell happened.

What happened was simple. Zoey was on an antibiotic for a bad sinus infection, and had also missed a dose of her birth control pills because of the late nights at work. That, combined with the rather...rushed...nature of their encounter led them here. In the bathroom at SPRQ, finding out that no matter what choices they made, their life was going to be changed and intertwined forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey has her first appointment, and they learn some news. How will their families react?
> 
> NB: In this story, Max wasn’t fired but went back to the 4th floor. Zoey is still his supervisor. Takes place about a year after episode 12. It’s AU in that Zoey can hear heart songs but Max and her are not in love (but they might be in denial).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the Discord lovelies for all of their inspiration.
> 
> Song is My Father's House by Bruce Springsteen.
> 
> I own nothing.

Zoey paced around her apartment. Max was sitting on the couch, staring into space. After Zoey’s revelation, they both left work. Zoey told Joan she had a stomach virus, and Max left soon after, using a dentist appointment as an excuse. 

“What are we going to do? I’m freaking out right now. I can’t believe this happened.” Zoey stopped pacing and flopped down on the couch, and began to cry.

Max snapped out of the trance he was in. “Well, we have options. Let’s talk it out, line by line.” He was calm and even-toned, and Zoey found it comforting.

“First, when did you suspect you might be pregnant?”

“About a week ago. I’ve been so busy at work that I didn’t even notice I missed my period. Then, I felt nauseous all the time. I chalked it up to a stomach virus and anxiety from work. Yesterday was the day I finally decided to take the tests. I knew that something had to be amiss because my period never came.”

He started to make a list on his phone. “Options time. Okay, one. Terminate the pregnancy. If you choose this, because it is your choice, Zo, I will be by your side. Two, have the baby and we raise it together as co-parents, even if we are not a couple. Three, adoption, preferably open so we could see our child.”

Zoey looked at him, tears in her eyes. “You will be by my side no matter what choice?”

He looked at her softly. “Of course. I am part of this, and you’re my best friend. So no matter what, I’m here for you.”

Zoey was quiet for a long time. “Would it be horrible if I told you I can’t make a decision right now? I need to sleep on it and think about it for a few days?”

“Why would you think it’s horrible?”

“Because...a lot of women would be thrilled to be in my position right now. But I’m scared, and angry, and...and...disappointed in myself. I’ve been forgetful about my pill, and couldn’t resist the heat of the moment. And now there are consequences.”

Max sighed. “Zo, it’s my consequence too. I was so wrapped up, or should I say not-” he gave her a small smile, “in the moment that I wasn’t thinking properly either. The decision is ultimately yours, but I was hoping to at least have some time to think as well.”

“Did you seriously just make a condom joke?”

“Yes.”

Zoey glared at him. “Ha ha.” Her face turned serious. “Will you stay here with me tonight?”

“Of course.”

They got ready for bed, and curled up next to each other, bodies close and arms encircled. Zoey fell asleep quickly, exhausted both emotionally and physically.

Max laid awake a bit longer, thinking. If he was being completely honest with himself, he already knew his answer. 

His answer was this: if he had to pick the perfect woman to be the mother of his child, it was Zoey. He hoped he would get a chance to be a father.

\----

Max woke up to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. He padded in quietly and saw Zoey with her head over the toilet, dry heaving. Without a word, he pulled her hair back and sat with her. She finally looked up at him. “Oh my god I feel terrible. So nauseous.” She leaned her head against his shoulder. 

“Come with me.”

Max led her to the kitchen, and sat her down at the table. He prepared toast with butter and a cup of tea. She ate quietly, and then looked at him earnestly. “I still don’t have an answer.”

He hugged her. “That’s okay, Zoey. This is a life changing decision and you can’t rush it.” 

“This is going to sound terrible, Max, but I need to be alone for awhile. Can I call you later or tomorrow? I’m calling out sick to work.”

“Definitely. I need to get to work anyway, and I have to stop home and change first. If you need anything at all, let me know.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead, and took her face in his hands. “We’re in this together. No matter what.” He left, and Zoey sat in silence, pondering the decision that would change her life forever.

Max was very distracted at work. His mind kept wandering, and all he could picture was Zoey with a big pregnant belly, smiling. Then, the picture changed to a little curly haired redhead, indeterminate gender, running towards him. He hoped against all odds that Zoey decided to keep the pregnancy, because he knew he would be heartbroken.

Zoey texted him and said they needed to talk. Max was really nervous and sweaty while he was waiting for her to arrive at his apartment. He even needed to change into a tee-shirt and shorts, which he was trying hard not to sweat through. She knocked softly, and he answered. From the look on her face, he knew she had been crying a lot. Max took her into his arms and held her; she hugged him like it was oxygen for her.

They sat side-by-side on the couch. Zoey began to speak. 

“I spent all day thinking, and I reached a decision.” She looked Max right in the eye as she spoke, her voice even and calm.

“This is unplanned, and I still can’t quite believe it. But what I do know is this. We make a great team. We care about each other a lot, and you are so special to me. I couldn’t have chosen a better father for our baby if I tried. So what I’m saying is-”

Max looked at her, hopeful.

“-we have approximately thirty-five weeks to figure out how the hell we’re going to do this.”

\-----

**10 weeks pregnant**

The past five weeks went by in a blur. Zoey called her doctor after their talk, and scheduled her first appointment. She was surprised to learn that the doctor didn’t need to see her for the first time until after eight weeks. There was nothing to do but confirm the pregnancy before that time.

Max and Zoey agreed to not tell anyone until after this appointment. Max was so supportive; he brought her ginger tea in the morning instead of coffee, and sent her messages throughout the day asking how she felt. Even though they worked across from each other, there was no need to make anyone suspicious. It was no one else’s business at this point. Zoey also wanted to keep the paternity a secret from their coworkers for a majority of the pregnancy, because she knew everyone would be relentless and try to pry into their co-parenting. Because that’s what they were. Co-parents and best friends. Nothing more. Max thought that was a good idea, because the last thing he wanted was more inappropriate comments from their coworkers.

The nurse called Zoey’s name. They entered the exam room, and Max took a seat in the chair next to Zoey. “I’m Nurse Jackie, not like the show, I promise.” She took Zoey’s blood pressure, temperature, asked her standard questions, and then handed her a cup. “Bathroom is around the corner. Fill it to the line and bring it back here.” Zoey looked mortified.

“It’s just a urine sample. We will need one each time you come in.”

Max waited while Zoey went to the bathroom. It took her a few minutes, but she came back, looking flushed like she had struggled.

“I need to drink more water before I come here,” she deadpanned. Max laughed.

Nurse Jackie left them in the room to wait for the doctor. Max placed his hand on Zoey’s thigh. She reached down and took his hand in hers, resting it on her lap.

“I’m so nervous. It feels real now.”

Zoey leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “I’m terrified. Hopefully everything is okay and we can hear the heartbeat and see the little bean.”

“Bean? That’s...really sweet.” Max beamed. “Also do I hear...excitement...in your voice, Zoey Clarke? Could it be? I like it.”

“I know, I like it too.”

Dr. Aubrey Reese knocked and entered the room. “Hi Zoey! It’s good to see you again. I see you’re here for a pregnancy confirmation and sonogram?”

“Yes, and this is Max, my- I mean, the baby’s father.”

Dr. Reese shook Max’s hand. “Everyone calls me Aubrey. Nice to meet you.” She had Zoey lay back on the bed while she prepared the wand for the sonogram. Zoey was wide-eyed. “Wait- I thought sonograms were performed outside the body?”

“Usually they are,” Aubrey said nonchalantly. “But the first one has to be transvaginally because the embryo is too small to see otherwise. Now, just relax.”

Max was wide-eyed as he watched the screen. A tiny blob popped up, and Aubrey started talking. “Okay, things are looking great. You are approximately 9 weeks and 4 days, give or take a day. Embryo looks great. Oh, what do we have here?”

Aubrey grew silent for a minute as she moved the wand around. 

Zoey and Max looked at each other, alarmed.

“Is everything okay,” Zoey asked, voice trembling.

“It’s more than okay. It’s okay...times two.”

Max’s heart started racing. No way.

“Times...two…” his voice dropped off.

“Yes. Two sacs. Congratulations. It’s twins.”

Zoey started to laugh, one of those hysterical laughs that turns into a high-pitched squeal and tears. Max was not quite sure what she was thinking, but he was both excited and terrified.

Aubrey looked at them both. “I know this is a shock, but it happens more often than you think.” She smiled at them. “Ready to hear the heartbeats?”

They both nodded, and Max took Zoey’s hand. The room filled with a sound that was music to their ears. 

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. A cadence for baby A.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Same for baby B.

Zoey looked over at Max. He had a goofy smile on his face, and tears falling down his cheeks. 

She may have fallen a tiny bit in love with him at that moment. 

\------

**The next day**

Zoey and Max opened the door to the Clarke family home. They gave each other a small smile. “Ready for this?” Max whispered to Zoey.

Maggie was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. “Hello!” She greeted the pair with a big hug. “I’m so happy you suggested this, Zoey. We haven’t had a family dinner in a long time. Did you bring the pie I wanted?”

“Yes, it’s in the hallway on the table.” Zoey steeled herself. “Um, mom, Max and I have something we need to tell you.”

Max squeezed Zoey’s hand, a gesture that was not lost on Maggie. 

“Oh my goodness are you two finally together? I’m so happy I could-”

“No, mom, it’s not that. You might want to sit down.”

Maggie looked concerned, but sat down.

Zoey sat next to her. “Max and I are not a couple. But, a few months ago, we...you know...one late night at work when we were stressed out.” Zoey was beet red and Max looked at the floor.  
“Five weeks ago, I suspected I was pregnant, and it turns out I was right. Yesterday we went to the doctor, and Max and I are going to be parents. To twins. Together.”

“Wow, awkward much?” Zoey chided herself silently.

Maggie didn’t respond for a minute. Then she started crying. 

Max was bewildered, and mouthed “what do we do?” to Zoey.

Maggie looked over at them and smiled. “These are happy tears. I’m going to be a grandmother again. And did you say twins? I wish your father were here.” 

Zoey felt the tears stream down her face. “You’re not mad?”

“No. Of course not. You are adults, and I know that you can make your own decisions. Just promise me that no matter what happens between you, you’ll put the babies first.”

Max nodded, and got up to hug Maggie. Zoey joined in, just as David, Emily, and Peter arrived.

“What’s going on?” asked David.

“Sit down,” said Zoey.

\------

**The following day**

David and Emily were surprised but thrilled. Max’s family, however? That was a very different situation.

They were currently on Facetime with his parents. And Andrew Richman was angry.

“So what you are telling me, Maxwell, is that you stupidly had sex with a random girl, and now she’s pregnant with your twins? Did you want to ruin your life?”

“Oh, you mean like how I ruined yours,” Max spat back at his dad. “And for the record, Zoey is not a random girl. She’s a woman, and my best friend of six years. But you wouldn’t know that, because you never ask about my life.” He looked away from the screen, angry.

Zoey was rubbing Max’s shoulder gently. “Mr. Richman, I have something to say. It pisses me off that you can’t see how wonderful your son is. He’s kind, and intelligent, and one of the best people I know. He’s going to be an amazing father, whether you like it or not. So I hope that you choose to be nice to your son, or you won’t get to be a grandfather to our kids.” Zoey looked at him pointedly, and he shook his head. 

“Yeah, my son the screw-up is going to be a great dad. Sure. First, he shirks the family business, and goes into computers instead. Then, he moves across the country and now this.”

Caroline Richman looked at her husband. “Did you ever wonder WHY he moved across the country, Andrew? I for one am happy and can’t wait to meet my grandchildren.”

Silence.

Max spoke up. “Dad, this conversation is over. When you are ready to talk about this like men, call me.” He hung up, and walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Zoey followed him but stopped at the door. The beginning notes of a song started, and Max’s voice, clear and sad, filled the apartment.

_Last night I dreamed that I was a child  
Out where the pines grow wild and tall  
I was trying to make it home through the forest  
Before the darkness falls  
I heard the wind rustling through the trees  
And ghostly voices rose from the fields  
I ran with my heart pounding down that broken path  
With the devil snapping at my heels  
I broke through the trees and there in the night  
My father's house stood shining hard and bright  
The branches and brambles tore my clothes and scratched my arms  
But I ran till I fell shaking in his arms  
I awoke and I imagined the hard things that pulled us apart  
Will never again, sir, tear us from each other's hearts  
I got dressed and to that house I did ride  
From out on the road I could see its windows shining in light_

Zoey entered the room, and found Max standing at the window, looking out sullenly. She approached him as he stood with his back to the wall. Tears were in his eyes as he continued.

_I walked up the steps and stood on the porch  
A woman I didn't recognize came and spoke to me through a chained door  
I told her my story and who I'd come for  
She said "I'm sorry son but no one by that name lives here anymore"  
My father's house shines hard and bright  
It stands like a beacon calling me in the night  
Calling and calling so cold and alone  
Shining 'cross this dark highway where our sins lie unatoned_

He finished his song, and seemed surprised to see Zoey standing in front of him. “Heart song,” he asked her. She nodded. Max fell apart into Zoey’s arms, sobbing.

\---

**11 weeks pregnant**

“How have you been? I haven’t seen you around much, girl. It’s been a minute.” Mo blew on his tea, as Zoey reached for a cookie.

“Well...I’ve been…” Zoey trailed off. 

Mo gave her the side eye. “Spill.”

“This is going to surprise you.”

“Zo, you have a superpower where you hear other people’s innermost thoughts through song. Nothing will surprise me.”

“I had sex with Max almost three months ago and now I’m pregnant with his babies.”

Mo started laughing. “No, really, what’s going on?”

Zoey was silent. Mo raised an eyebrow.

“Oh damn. You did surprise me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are progressing nicely with Zoey's pregnancy, but people are starting to become suspicious. Zoey and Max reach a turning point in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in my car and the song "I Want to Sex You Up" from Color Me Badd came on the radio and I had to add it. Zoey is saucy. I own nothing.

Ch. 3

Mo sat at the table, surprise on his face. 

“Ok, let me recap. You’re pregnant. With Max’s babies. Well, shit. I’m impressed, Red.” He looked thoughtful, and then gave Zoey a small smile. “So...how was the sex? Because I’ve always thought Max would be…” he trailed off.

Zoey flushed a deep pink. “Um, it was against a wall in the bathroom at work and it was fast and furious.” She looked away from her friend.

“Hot. The man is a snack,” Mo mumbled under his breath.

Zoey rolled her eyes. “You’re too much.”

Mo looked serious for once. “So, how is this going to work?”

\-----

**13 weeks**

Zoey was finally feeling better entering her second trimester. The nausea was subsiding, and she had more energy.

The problem, though, is that her clothes were starting to become tighter. And people at work were beginning to notice.

She tried the hair band in the belt loop trick, and wearing longer shirts. But things were getting much tighter. 

Tobin noticed it first. Of course, he commented. “Hey Zoey, enjoying the ice cream bar we have?” She glared at him.

Simon noticed her mood swings, and that she seemed to have put on some weight. He knew better than to comment.

Leif didn’t care.

Joan is the one who brought it up directly. She called Zoey into her office.

“Close the door.”

Zoey obeyed, and sat down.

Joan folded her hands together. “So, how far along are you and who’s the father? Congratulations, by the way?” She phrased that last sentence as a question, because maybe Zoey wasn’t excited.

Zoey took a deep breath. There was no use denying it to Joan.

“I’m thirteen weeks, and it’s twins. I am excited; it was a surprise but a happy one. I was going to tell you soon, I swear. How did you know?”

Joan smiled. “You’re glowing, and I noticed that you have filled out a bit in the midsection, seemingly overnight.”

“The glowing is from sweating all the damn time.”

“You didn’t answer my question. Who’s the father? Am I going to have an HR situation on my hands? Because I have a feeling I know who it could be.”

Zoey looked Joan in the eye. “Who do you think it could be?”

Joan pointed out the office door, directly to Max, who was busy typing away. 

Zoey blushed profusely. “Yeah. We’re not a couple. It just...happened, and here we are. How did you figure it out?”

“Oh please, everyone knows you two have a thing for each other. I promise I will keep it a secret, but if it becomes public knowledge, you’ll have to tell Susan from HR.”

\-----

Zoey returned to her desk, and looked at Max. He was in the “work zone,” focusing hard on everything. 

She now had a second problem. And it was Max. Specifically, his rolled up sleeves, the way his tongue protruded out of his mouth as he concentrated, his eyes, his lips, his fingers...yeah. Maybe it was the hormones, or maybe it was the way he looked up when he felt her eyes on him. She couldn’t stop staring, so she did something bold. Zoey opened Slack.

From: Z  
I’m feeling thirsty.

From: M  
Need me to get you a drink?

From: Z  
No, this is not a thirst that a beverage can quench.

Max looked confused. 

From: M  
Huh?

Realization hit Max. Oh. _OH_. He raised his eyebrows in Zoey’s direction, and she caught his gaze.

From: M  
What can I do...to help quench this thirst?

From: Z  
My place after work

Max suddenly thought it was very warm in the room, and he was quite uncomfortable.

From: M  
...without a doubt…

He had a very difficult time concentrating the rest of the afternoon. Zoey wanted him, and he couldn’t be happier.

Zoey couldn’t concentrate at all, because Max was singing a very...excited...song to her. Repeatedly, all afternoon, a verse at a time.

There was no dancing, just him at his desk, throwing a smoldering gaze in her direction.

_Come inside take off your coat I'll make you feel at home  
Now let's pour a glass of wine cause now we're all alone  
I've been waiting for you girl just let me hold you close to me  
Cause I've been dying for you girl to make love to me  
Girl you make me feel real good  
We can do it til we both wake up  
Girl you know I'm hooked on you  
And this is what I'll do  
I wanna sex you  
All night  
You make me feel good  
I wanna rub you down  
I wanna sex you up_

The music stopped, and of course Max had no idea what he was doing to her. 

“Focus, Zoey, focus,” she kept telling herself. Just when she would be able to concentrate again, he’d start another verse.

_Let me take off all your clothes  
Disconnect the phone so nobody knows  
Let me light a candle  
So we can make it better  
Makin' love until we drown  
Girl you know it feels real good  
We can do it til we both wake up  
Girl you know I'm hooked on you  
And this is what I'll do  
I wanna sex you up  
Makin' love until we drown  
I wanna sex you up_

Zoey had to get up and go to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. She also took the opportunity to use the toilet, because, well, pregnancy.

Max was not at his desk when she returned, so she was able to work in peace for five minutes. He returned from the coffee bar, and deposited a decaf on her desk, winking inconspicuously in her direction.

To: M  
I need to go to an isolation pod

To: Z  
Why? ;)

To: M  
I’ll explain later, but stop singing to me, you incorrigible flirt

Max gave her a sly look as she walked past his desk with her computer in hand. She looked back quickly, and smiled.

Isolation and her headphones didn’t help, because she still heard Max. He was determined to finish the song, apparently.

_All I wanna do is  
I wanna sex you up  
All night  
Girl you make me feel good  
I wanna rub you down  
I wanna sex you up  
Make sweet lovin' all night long  
I wanna sex you up  
Feels so right it can't be wrong  
Don't be shy girl rescue me  
I wanna sex you up  
Open up your heart and I'll set you free_

At 5:30pm, it was FINALLY time to leave. Max left first, and Zoey five minutes after. She met him at his car, and got in. He gave her a doofy smile.

“Just drive Maxwell. Time for talking is later.” 

Max drove away, because bossy Zoey was very, very hot.

They barely made it inside before Zoey attacked Max’s lips full force. She pressed him against the door, and started to unbutton his shirt. Suddenly, she stopped, breaking the kiss.

“Is it weird for you to have sex with me? Being pregnant and not a couple?”

Max gaped at her. “Are you seriously asking me if I want to satisfy the gorgeous woman standing in front of me, who is HAVING MY BABIES? It is the exact opposite of weird, and I’ll prove it to you.”

“Please do.”

Max took that as a challenge. They made their way into the bedroom, Zoey pushing him down onto the bed and straddling him as she unbuttoned his shirt, moving her lips down his torso as she did, until she got to his waistband. She was about to undo his pants when Max stopped her.

“Uh uh. This is about you first.”

He flipped her over on the bed, and gently removed her clothes, at a flirtatious pace so slow that Zoey almost couldn’t stand it any longer. Just as she was about to say something, she felt his mouth working its way down her abdomen and nestling between her legs. She relaxed as he put his very talented mouth to work.

As Zoey climaxed, Max watched her face. He thought she looked beautiful, and realized it was the only face he wanted to see forever. 

They snuggled in bed in the afterglow, and Zoey told Max what Joan said. 

“Is she mad?”

“No, not mad, but we do need to make sure that we keep this on the downlow for awhile. I’m starting to show, so how do we do that?”

Max thought for a minute. “What if I don’t care if people know? I’m excited to be a dad, and I want to shout it from the rooftops.” 

Zoey hesitated. “Neither one of us can afford to lose our jobs now, and it could be an HR issue.”

“How?” Max was exasperated. “We’re two consenting adults having babies together, and it doesn’t affect anyone else. People are going to realize it when the babies are born, because they will look like us.”

“I know, Max.” Zoey was getting frustrated. “How about this? We just don’t say anything, and if it comes up, we do. Nonchalantly, and we move on.”

Max sighed. “Fine, but if someone asks directly, I’m not lying.”

Zoey looked at him and smiled. “I don’t want you to lie. I’ve told you this before, and I will say it again until you believe me. I think that you, Max Richman, are going to be a wonderful father and I can’t wait to see you hold our babies.”

Max hugged Zoey tighter, very gently stroking the small bump that was beginning to form. “I can’t wait either.”

\----

**15 weeks**

“Ugly, ugly, will make you look like you are going to drive a VW bus to Haight St and buy weed, hideous, and what the hell is this?” Mo looked through the rack, exasperated. “I need to make you some maternity clothes because this will not do.”

Zoey rolled her eyes at her friend. “I just need comfortable. Here.” She took some pants and print tops from the rack. “I’ll go try these on and see how they look. It’s a temporary wardrobe, Mo, and there are two babies in here,” she said, gesturing to her burgeoning belly. “You are lucky I don’t just wear mumus and call it a day.”

Mo looked horrified, and resigned. “Fine, go try them on.”

The pair left an hour later, after a successful shopping trip. Zoey wanted a Cinnabon desperately, so they headed to the food court. As she was eating (rather indulgently and quickly), she saw Leif. He was coming out of The Gap holding a bag (probably with cardigans), and he waved when he saw her. She slid her bag from Motherhood Maternity quickly under the table and waved back. 

But it was too late. Leif had spotted the bag.

\-------

Zoey wore her new clothes to work the next day. 

To: Z  
Feel more comfy? Mo really helped you out. You look cute. ;)

To: M  
Cute is relative. I feel like a beached whale. Thank you for last night, BTW. It really helped. ;)

To: Z  
Anytime. I love quenching your thirst. ;)

Zoey tried not to blush as Max gave her a wink over his desk.

The sex sessions had become weekly events, often two or three times a week. Zoey couldn’t believe how horny she was ALL THE TIME. The hormones were out of control, but she was enjoying it. Something about being with Max felt comfortable, like she could only sleep with him forever. But that was something she couldn’t think about right now. Her main focus had to be coparenting, and figuring out how to do that with Max.

Without falling in love with him, of course.

\-----

To: Tobin  
Dude, I saw Zoey at the mall, and she had a maternity store bag. You were right.

To: Leif  
I KNEW IT

To: T  
Bets on who the dad is? My guess is some rando she is seeing

To: L  
Nah, man. It’s definitely Max. I sit near them and they are insufferable. $50 says I can get the confirmation we need

To: T  
It’s none of our business. But yes, $50. Who else should we get in on it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Zoey decide where to live, and find out the sex of the babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. I own nothing.

**16 weeks**

By the time she reached 16 weeks, everyone at SPRQ Point had figured it out. Zoey was showing, and had filled out in her face. She heard the chatter, so Zoey called a meeting for her department.

“Okay, everyone, you’ve figured it out. I am pregnant, 16 weeks, and it’s twins. I’m excited, I will be taking three months of maternity leave once they are born. Joan and I are figuring out how the workload will be divided.”

Tobin raised his hand. “Who’s the father?”

Zoey rolled her eyes. “It’s not your business, Tobin.”

Max raised his hand. “How are you feeling? Do you know who will be the temporary manager?”

Leif and Tobin shared a glance. Max was asking questions, and had seemed as surprised as everyone else by Zoey’s news. Maybe he wasn’t the father.

Huh. That threw Tobin for a loop. 

\----

Later that evening, Zoey and Max were at his apartment eating dinner. Zoey cleared her throat.

“So, we need to figure out our living situation. It doesn’t make sense to split our time between two apartments, especially in the beginning. I was thinking...that maybe we can find a place together? It can be a three-bedroom, so we can have our own spaces, if you want. I-”

Zoey paused, and smiled.

“What?”

“The babies are kicking. Holy cow. Here.” She took Max’s hands and gently placed them on her stomach. Max stood quietly, and then he felt it. A small, almost unnoticeable movement. It got stronger, and Max suddenly felt very emotional. He leaned down. “Hi babies. This is your daddy. I can’t wait to meet you.” The response was a kick. Max almost melted. “Zo, did you feel that? They responded to me!” 

She smiled softly. “They recognize your voice.” Max looked so joyful Zoey wanted to kiss him. But she didn’t, because they were not a couple and certainly not in love. There was a split second where she almost went for it, but hesitated.

“You can move in here if you want. I own this place, and it’s plenty big enough. Two bedrooms, elevator building, the balcony.” He looked at her with a soft smile. “It would make it a lot easier for us, and with both of our salaries we can definitely afford it. I can also look into selling this place and seeing if there is a bigger one available.” He touched Zoey’s arms gently. “My goal is to have our family together under one roof, no matter what our status is. If it’s more comfortable for you to have separate bedrooms, we can make it work. I will be here for you and our children always. You’re my best friend.”

Zoey hesitated. “I think moving in here would be for the best. But, it might be better to try and find a bigger place together. That way, I am an equal partner in the mortgage and finances.”

“Okay. Let’s maybe start looking tomorrow and see what we find.”

“Deal.”

“Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Yes, but I have one more thing we need to discuss. It’s a very serious subject.”

Max looked concerned. “What’s that?”

Zoey smiled. “Do you want to find out the sex of the babies at our anatomy scan? I had them hold off on telling me for the genetic testing.”

“Absolutely. Because you know we will have a hard time agreeing on names, so the faster we start that process, the better. Oh, and has Tobin been acting weird to you?”

“Weirder than normal? No.”

“Strange. He keeps asking me very invasive questions, like if I know my sperm count? Totally inappropriate for work.”

Zoey laughed. “I think he’s trying to figure out if you are the father.”

Now it was Max’s turn to laugh. “He’s going to be trying for awhile.”

They settled into bed, and put a movie on. Zoey snuggled in against his chest, and Max put his hands on her belly, gently stroking the precious cargo. Zoey placed her hands over his, and together they sat, a comfortable silence between them. Eventually, Zoey fell asleep, and Max moved her gently against a pillow, covering her with the blanket. He gazed at her face and red hair, and was overcome by a feeling that he hadn’t had in a long time. Love.

He loved Zoey and their children with all of his heart. He wasn’t sure if she felt the same way, but as long as they worked together, their family would be happy.

\-----

**18 weeks**

Maggie met Zoey and Max at the store. Zoey was completely overwhelmed by all of the baby gear, and didn’t even know where to start. 

Maggie provided grounding and practical advice. “Start with the big items first. The cribs are my gift to you, so we’ll start there.”

Building their registry turned out to be a fun task. Max test-drove strollers, and Zoey thought he looked adorable doing it, pushing various doubles around the store. Max said he had to try the “curb test” and attempted to lift them up a small set of stairs. Zoey loaded the strollers down with toys, bags, and other objects to give him a “real life experience.” She was impressed by how strong he was, and, if she was being honest, turned on. Like a lot turned on. Jump on him and climb him like a tree in the middle of the store if it were appropriate to do so turned on.

When they got back from the store Zoey jumped him. Or at least attempted to with her baby bump getting in the way. Max understood perfectly well what she wanted, and had no problem taking care of business. In fact, Zoey thought the sex felt different. Before, she always tried to have a disconnect between what her body needed and her heart wanted. But as she progressed further in her pregnancy, and Max and her got closer, she felt connected. Almost like she loved him. But that would be ridiculous.

\----

Simon called Zoey into his office, because there was a new project he needed her team to work on. He closed the door, sat down, and flat out asked Zoey the inevitable. 

“Is Max the father of your twins?

Zoey was silent, and Simon had his answer. 

“I will keep it a secret until you are ready to tell. I’m happy for you two, really, I am Zoey. I hope you know that. What happened between us is in the past, and I am here to support you in this journey. You’re in for a hell of a ride.”

Simon filled her in on the upcoming project, and when Zoey returned to her desk, she opened Slack.

To: M  
Simon figured it out

To: Z  
Really? Not surprised. Should we just tell everyone? It might be easier

To: M  
I still think we should keep people talking. It’s kind of fun. Also, the babies want dumplings for lunch, or maybe empanadas. Really, anything stuffed with meat and veggies will suffice. Care to join me?

To: Z  
My pleasure, milady. But...anything stuffed? Sounds...exciting, and kind of dirty. I like it. ;)

To: M  
Are you trying to seduce me with old-timey language? Cause it might work. Now, get your mind out of the gutter and let’s get some dumplings. Your children are hungry.

Tobin leaned over, desperately trying to read Max’s Slack messages. He knew they were to Zoey, because Max had a ridiculous grin on his face that he only got in her presence. Tobin wished he had supersonic vision, but Max felt him staring and closed out the screen, deleting the message.

Leif looked at Tobin questioningly.

To: T  
Any luck?

To: L  
No. Couldn’t see that far. 

To: T  
Damn it, Tobin. There is $50 on the line.

\-------

Max and Zoey decided to see if there were bigger units available in the building. There weren’t, but they put their name on the waiting list if a three-bedroom became available. They started searching the area, but everything they saw was tiny and not nearly as nice as Max’s current apartment.

“I give up. I’m moving into your place and we can share a bedroom, if that’s alright with you?”

It was more than alright with Max, but he answered nonchalantly. “Sure. Sounds like a good plan. Beds are for sleeping, and that’s what we’ll do. We can share the walk-in closet, and there is space in the hallway one, and what do we do about furniture? Are you bringing any of yours?”

Max knew he was rambling, but couldn’t stop. Zoey was going to be living in the same place as him, sleeping in the same bed. But they weren’t a couple. And he was in love with her. This was going to complicate things, but Max had to suck it up and act like the adult and father-to-be that he was. 

Zoey put her 30-day notice in to Mo the next day. Mo was excited when she told him.

“I am making your apartment my closet.” He started walking around with a measuring tape.

“Could you at least wait until I move out?”

“What fun will that be? Ordering specialized closet organizers takes time, Red. Now move out of the way, I need to measure the bedroom for my dressing space.”

\-----

**20 weeks**

“What do you think? My gut says girl and girl.”

“I think boy and girl.”

“Well, one of you might be right,” said Aubrey as she breezed into the room. “But, you could both be wrong and it’s boy and boy.” 

“There is $20 on the line,” said Zoey.

“Then let’s get started. Are you ready to see close-ups of your babies?”

They both nodded. 

Aubrey took the goop and generously covered Zoey’s stomach with it.

“Ah! Cold!” 

“Sorry! Now, let’s take a look.” Aubrey began to move the wand around. “Well, the first thing I see are two separate placentas, which means they are not identical. We’ll start with baby A. Here is the head, with a cute little nose. Spinal cord looks good, so do the internal organs. Oh, hair! Ready to find out the sex?”

Zoey and Max nodded enthusiastically.

“OH. This little person DEFINITELY wanted to show you...that he’s a boy!” 

Max laughed as their son flashed them on screen. 

“Now on to baby B. This one is a baldy so far, everything looks great anatomically, spinal cord and internal organs are growing perfectly. Baby B is...a GIRL!!!”

Zoey looked over at Max, who was beaming.

“You owe me $20 Red.” He was smiling coyly, and Zoey knew he didn’t care about the money. 

Aubrey interrupted their reverie. “I have the genetic testing results here, and everything looks perfectly fine. The lab also said boy and girl, so I know we’re right. As you know, multiples have a higher risk of not making it to full-term, so be prepared for that. And now for a special surprise. Want to see them in 3-D?”

“OF COURSE!” they yelled in unison.

Aubrey switched the machine over to 3-D, and their son appeared on the screen. He was squished up against the uterine wall, but Zoey thought he was the most beautiful baby she ever saw.

Aubrey moved the wand over to their daughter, and she appeared on screen, hand up in front of her face. It looked like she was giving her parents the finger, and Max started laughing hysterically.

“That’s my girl. Definitely her mother’s child.”

“Okay, we’re done, so I will leave you to get dressed. See you next month, Zoey. And congratulations again!”

Aubrey left, leaving Max and Zoey to sit in the quiet of the exam room.

“A son and a daughter, huh? We are very lucky.”

Max nodded, and leaned over to give Zoey a kiss on her forehead. “I hope our daughter has your eyes, and our son my curly hair. She already has your attitude, so I am in for it.”

Zoey smiled as she looked at Max, and felt the babies kick. She loved the family they were creating.

And she also loved Max.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey and Max make a big declaration. Susan from HR is cranky. Names are chosen for the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, much love to the Discord for sharing the brain cell.

Ch. 5

**21 weeks**

For the past few days, Zoey had been thinking a lot about how much she loved Max. It took everything in her power not to tell him. She wasn’t entirely sure why she was so hesitant.

Oh right. In case he didn’t love her back.

She arrived home from work one Friday evening to find Max sitting on the couch, surrounded by parenting books. He had taken the day off, and she missed him all day. Not only was he sitting on the couch, looking all sexy reading books, but he was doing so in his boxers and no shirt. He hadn’t shaved in a few days, so there was scruff on his face. He was hot.

“Hey Zo!” He stood up to greet her. “I’ve been having fun reading for the past few hours. Did you know the babies are the size of a-”

His answer was cut off by Zoey’s lips. She kissed him tenderly, holding his face in her hands. Max was surprised, but responded just as tenderly, holding onto Zoey’s waist as he pulled her in closer. They broke apart, needing air.

“-spaghetti squash. Why did you do that?” Max looked at her hopefully.

“Because I wanted to. I realized we never kissed outside of sex, and I wanted to see what it was like to kiss the man I love without pretense. Just to...kiss him because I got home from work, and he was there, looking sexy reading parenting books.”

“Did you just say you love me,” he whispered.

“Yes. I have for awhile, and I’ve been afraid to act on it.”

“Well, Zoey Clarke. You are in luck. Because I love you too. So much it’s almost embarrassing. And, I love you two as well.” He bent down and kissed Zoey’s belly, feeling a tiny limb respond with a swift kick.

“This still amazes me. I can’t even imagine what it feels like to be pregnant, and having them move around all the time.”

“It feels like they should pop out of my stomach Alien movie style.”

“Well, that’s a...visual.” Max wrapped his arms around Zoey. “So, does this officially make us a couple? Because I have wanted nothing more than to call you my girlfriend. Or partner, if you prefer.”

“How about baby mama?”

“Only if I can be your baby daddy.”

“Nevermind. That sounds weird.”

Max laughed. “Well then, girlfriend, would you join me for a date tomorrow evening?”

“Only if you promise me there will be dumplings.”

“I will get you anything stuffed that you want.” Max looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Idiot.”

\------

The next day, Max told Zoey to be ready at 6pm. He left to run errands, and Zoey checked her closet, trying to figure out what to wear. She settled on the one maternity dress she had, a dark pink one that accentuated the bump. 

Max arrived home at 5pm, and had flowers for Zoey. 

“Thank you. These are beautiful.”

“So are you.” He gave her a kiss, because he could.

Max went to shower and get ready, and Zoey sat on the couch, scrolling through a baby name website. They hadn’t settled on names yet, and Zoey was nervous. This would be something their children would carry with them forever, so it was important to pick the right ones.

Max exited the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Zoey stared (and wasn’t afraid to admit it). “...Zo? You there?” 

“Huh?”

“Beard or no beard?”

Zoey told him to keep it, because she wanted to see how it felt on her skin later and Max’s eyes almost popped out of his head.

He took her to a great restaurant in Chinatown, where she inhaled two plates of dumplings by herself. 

“We need to start thinking about names. Did you have anything in mind?”

Max hesitated before answering. “I thought it would be nice...to give our son the middle name of Mitchell. That way, we can honor your dad. What do you think?”

Zoey teared up (damn you, hormones). “I love that idea.” 

After dinner, they went for a walk (well, more like a waddle) through the neighborhood, stopping to get ice cream along the way. They held hands, and it felt as natural as breathing. Of course, they had done everything TO each other, but this was new territory. As friends, they would often share a meal or a walk, but it was never this intimate. For the first time in her life, Zoey felt completely sure of a relationship. 

Later that night, in the soft glow of their bedroom light, Zoey found out exactly how it felt to have Max’s beard on her. He definitely needed to keep it.

\-----

**23 weeks**

Everyone at SPRQ Point now knew that Max was the father of Zoey’s twins.

It happened accidentally.

Zoey had her monthly doctor’s appointment, and Max went over to her desk to say goodbye. 

Except, they were now a couple. So a goodbye included a quick kiss and Max putting his hand on Zoey’s belly. It was becoming such a natural thing that neither one noticed they did it.

Tobin, however, did notice.

“I KNEW IT!!!” He pointed at them repeatedly. “DUDE. LEIF! YOU OWE ME $50!!!”

Leif turned, taking his glasses off. “Did you figure it out or did he tell you directly? Because the rules of the bet were that he had to tell you. So no, I don’t owe you $50.” Leif put his glasses back on as Tobin started to argue and pout. 

Max and Zoey were both wide-eyed.

Oops.

\-----

When Zoey returned, Joan called them both into her office. 

“Well, time to tell Susan. How do you think we should handle this? Susan will try to get all bureaucratic on you, but I will stand up for you. There is no reason that either one of you should be transferred.”

She called up to HR, and sent them down to the third floor.

The third floor was a new experience. It differed greatly from the fourth floor. Instead of the games and coffee bar, it was filled with row after row of desks. This was the main back-office end of the company. Accounting, accounts payable/receivable, facilities, and of course, Human Resources.

Susan called them in and stared at them over small wire-rimmed glasses. For a woman only ten years older than Zoey, she sure was intimidating.

“So, you two were canoodling I see?”

Max smiled. “It was more than canoodling-”

“Shut up,” Zoey hissed.

“How are you going to handle...this?” Susan gestured towards Zoey’s stomach.

“Um, what do you mean?” Zoey was confused.

“Clearly you can’t work in the same department anymore. You are his boss.”

“To be fair, SUSAN,” Zoey spat out.

Uh oh. She was getting feisty.

“We have been friends much longer than I’ve been his supervisor. What difference does it make? Our personal life has no bearing on our work life. Who we go home to or sleep with has literally no effect at all on anyone here. Max and I work on the same projects, so there is no rivalry. So how are you going to handle this, Susan?” Zoey crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her.

Max wanted to take Zoey right then and there. She was so damn hot when she was angry. 

Susan sighed. “If Joan doesn’t have an issue with it, then I guess I don’t either. But, let this be a warning. If your work starts being affected, or there is drama in the office, we will revisit this.”

“Okay, fun chat Susan, thanks.” Max quickly stood up, Zoey right behind him. 

“Should we take the stairs? It’s only one flight.”

“No. Elevator.” Max practically growled at her.

He pressed the button for the fifth floor, and Zoey looked at him, confusion on her face. The doors opened on five, and Max grabbed her hand, almost dragging her off the elevator. He swept her up in his arms and kissed her soundly. 

“So. Hot. When. You. Are. Angry.” He punctuated each word with a kiss on her neck, sending Zoey quickly into a tailspin. She looked at their surroundings. “Um, this would be a great place to murder someone.”

“Or to…” Max leaned over and whispered the rest of the sentence into her ear, causing Zoey to blush bright red.

Twenty minutes later, they exited onto the fourth floor. They had tried to fix themselves up after their rendezvous, but it was hard to get that “freshly screwed” look off of their faces. 

Joan gestured for them to come in. “Susan called me, and told me about your conversation. Way to go, Zoey. I like it. So, everything will remain status quo.”

They stood up to leave.

“One more thing. She also told me you left her office twenty-five minutes ago.” Joan raised an eyebrow. “I think you should go splash a little water on your faces before returning to your desks.” Zoey was horrified, but Joan smiled at her. “Go.”

“Get it, girl,” Joan mumbled under her breath.

\------

Tobin was relentless in his questions for the rest of the week. 

“How did you two know you were in love? Were the babies conceived here? Were you trying? What’s it like having sex with a pregnant woman?”

“INAPPROPRIATE, TOBIN.”

Tobin slunk back to his desk. He was excited for his friends, and was just trying to make conversation.

\------  
 **25 weeks**

“Alistair. Berniece. Temperance. Oswald.”

“Seriously Max? Temperance? Do you want her to grow up and be an old maid? Focus.”

“Fine. No fun. Harold. Daniel. Benjamin-”

“Wait. That might be it.”

“Harold?”

“No. Benjamin. Benjamin Mitchell Clarke-Richman. Benji for short.”

“That’s a very strong name. I love it.”

“It’s perfect. Now for our daughter. How do you feel about Esmeralda,” Zoey deadpanned.

“Seriously? Oh, no, wait, I know you are kidding,” Max called out to her as Zoey left the room, exasperated.

Zoey almost ran back out. “Lydia. Lydia Margaret.”

Max beamed. “Perfect.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max’s parents are in town, and it’s awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Perfect by A Simple Plan. Thanks to Discord for the suggestion.

**28 Weeks**

“So, your mom is coming to the baby shower. And...she’s bringing your dad.” Zoey waited for Max’s reaction.

Which, of course, was disgust and frustration.

“Ugh, WHY is he coming? I understand my mom visiting, but my dad? What is he going to do at a baby shower? Oh, right. Glare at me and tell me how I’ve fucked up my life.”

Zoey hugged Max tightly. Well, as tightly as she could with a massive baby bump. 

“It’s going to be okay, I promise. You have me, my family, our friends, your mom and brother. If your dad can’t see how wonderful you are, then he is an idiot. And I will not let him make you feel bad.” She kissed Max gently, and he responded hungrily. 

Max found that the further Zoey progressed in her pregnancy, the sexier she was to him. There was something so beautiful about her changing body; knowing that she was creating the children they would raise together. Sure, he had something to do with it, of course. But Zoey glowed, and with each passing day he fell in love with her more. 

“How about if I take my boyfriend out tonight? There is a new Marvel movie out that I know he wants to see, and the babies feel like eating some Thai food. Do you think I should do it?”

“Depends...who’s this boyfriend you’re referring to?” Max grinned at her, and stuck his tongue out. “If it’s me, it’s a yes on one condition.”

Zoey raised an eyebrow.

“There needs to be ice cream involved.”

Zoey agreed, with the caveat that she gets to have a second dessert at home. Max was confused for a split second before he realized Zoey meant him. He was going to be home dessert. Max heartily agreed to her stipulation.

\------

“I can’t believe I ate the entire plate of Pad Thai, plus dumplings and a spring roll, and then ice cream. You are going to have to roll me home. The movie was good too.”

“Since you’re so stuffed does that mean no second dessert?” Max looked at her, pouting.

“Oh we are DEFINITELY going to have a second dessert.”

Max paused. “Hey, so I wanted to talk to you about something. Let’s sit down.” He saw the look on her face. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad.”

They found a bench and he helped her sit down. 

“I’ve been looking at the numbers for daycare. They are astronomical. I did some calculations, and it turns out that I would be working to pay for daycare, and essentially we would break even on my salary. I was thinking,” he looked Zoey in the eye “of being a stay-at-home parent for a few years. You make more than me since you were promoted, and with my trust fund we can live comfortably. That is, if you want to go back to work. Another option is for you to stay at home, but only if you want to. It doesn’t make sense to put the kids in daycare if we’re just working to pay for it, you know?”

Zoey thought about it for a minute. “I want to go back to work, because it’s important to me to have the balance of motherhood and my career. If you think we can swing it...then I think Benji and Lydia will be lucky to have their dad home with them.”

“I like calling the kids by their names. Makes it seem real.”

“This doesn’t seem real?” Zoey gestured towards her belly. “Because the kids definitely liked the food and they are relentlessly kicking me.”

Max put his hands on her stomach, feeling his children move around. He pictured himself holding them, singing them lullabies, and watching them grow. He felt himself getting emotional. Then, realization hit.

“Great. My dad is going to love this idea too.” His tone was dripping with sarcasm.

“Why do you care so much about what he thinks? Has he ever cared one iota about your life?”

Max shrugged. “I guess...I was always the odd one out. My brother liked working with him, and they have a lot in common. I was a computer nerd, and like music and theater along with basketball. It was hard for him to see that I was forging my own path. My grandfather was tough on him, so I figured since I was different he decided not to try. I really don’t know. We never had a conversation about it.” 

“Do you think you should?”

“Maybe. We’ll see how it goes at the baby shower.”

Max stood up. “Ready to go home and have me for dessert?”

“Definitely, but I have one problem.”

“What’s that?”

“I can’t get off of this bench by myself.” She held out her hand, and Max helped pull her up. He slung his arm around her shoulders, and they walked home, comfortable in the silence of each other.

That night, Zoey showed Max exactly how special he is. 

\-----  
**30 weeks**

****

Maggie, Emily and Mo had planned a co-ed baby shower for a Saturday.

****

The day before, Max had paced around at work being completely unproductive. He was going to pick his parents up at the airport after work, and he was nervous. 

****

“Let me come with you.”

****

“No, I don’t want to subject you to him in a car with nowhere to escape.”

****

“You’re being ridiculous, Max. We’re a team and I love and support you. I’m going with you.”

****

Max smiled at his favorite person. “Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

****

They left the office at 4pm and headed to the airport. Max tapped the steering wheel the entire ride, nervous energy radiating from every pore. Zoey held his hand over the console, rubbing her thumb in circles on the top.

****

“You keep doing that and I will need to pull the car over.” Max grinned at her, the goofy smile she was falling in love with more each day. “I’m happy you are with me. My mom is going to love you.”

****

“Of course she is. Parents love me.”

****

“And so do I.”

****

“Trying to get into my pants again, Richman?” It might work.”

****

They pulled up to the terminal and parked the car. As they headed towards the gate, Max took Zoey’s hand in his, and it made him calm. He looked at the arrivals board.

****

“Their flight just landed. Why am I so nervous?”

****

“Hmmm...could it be because they are meeting the mother of your twins, who you knocked up in a bathroom at work, for the first time?” Zoey gave him a Cheshire Cat grin.

****

“You’re hilarious Red. Oh, and there they are.”

****

“Max! Oh, it’s so good to see you.” Caroline gave her son a big hug.

****

“And you must be Zoey. It’s lovely to meet you in person. Can I hug you? Oh, you have such a cute belly.” She threw her arms around Zoey, catching her off-guard. 

****

“Hello, Mrs. Richman. It’s nice to meet you.”

****

“Call me Caroline.”

****

“Hello dad.”

****

“Maxwell.”

****

Silence.

****

They glared at each other.

****

“Mr. Richman, I’m Zoey. It’s nice to meet you.” Andrew at least had the decency to shake her hand.

****

“It’s...nice to meet you too.” His eyes went to her baby bump. “I guess this is real.”

****

“What’s that supposed to mean, dad? Did you think I was lying?” Max was starting to get flushed.

****

“Andrew. We talked about this. Be nice. It’s one weekend. Let’s go get dinner. I’m starving.”

****

“I could eat. I am eating for three.” 

****

Caroline laughed, Andrew did not.

****

As they turned to leave, Max gave Zoey a pained glance. She hated seeing him like this. They linked hands and continued walking, the palpable silence resonating in the busy terminal.

****

—-

****

The car ride to the restaurant was longer than expected due to weekend rush hour traffic. Caroline and Zoey had a nice conversation about her family and work. Just as Max expected, they got along.

****

Andrew sat in the back, staring out the window with his arms crossed. During a lull in the conversation, Max asked his dad if something was wrong.

****

“Oh, no, Maxwell Thomas Richman, everything is just fine. I’m thrilled to be here for the baby shower of your unplanned twins whom you are having with your best friend. This is exactly how I want to spend my weekend.”

****

Max gripped the steering wheel tighter. Zoey gave him a “don’t say anything you’ll regret” look so he took the high road.

****

He changed the subject. “Let’s just have dinner and try to get through this weekend. Mom, how is the garden this year? Zoey’s mom is a landscape designer. You’ll love her.” 

****

Zoey couldn’t believe how intense this was getting. Dinner was going to be long.

****

——

****

They agreed to eat at Zoey and Max’s favorite Thai place. Zoey needed carbs to calm her nerves. Plus, the babies REALLY wanted pad see ew. After taking their drink order, the foursome sat quietly reading the menu until Andrew broke the ice.

****

“I wasn’t going to say anything because I am trying to understand this whole situation. But why on earth are you two screwing up your lives? What about your careers? Daycare? College?”

****

Max shot his dad a look before speaking calmly. “Do you really think we haven’t discussed this? To answer your questions, dad, we are happy about this. Sure, the pregnancy was unplanned and twins were definitely a surprise, but I’m thirty years old. I’m not a child. Also,” Max steeled himself, “I decided to be a stay-at-home parent for a few years. Zoey is on board one hundred percent. She moved into my place, which I bought with MY money, dad, and we will be fine. We love each other, and our children will be loved. They are so loved already. By the way, I’d appreciate it if you called Zoey by her name. Our children are Benji and Lydia Clarke-Richman.”

****

Andrew scoffed. “Stay-at-home parent? Giving up your career after…

****

He rambled on as Zoey heard the beginning of a heart song. Max began to sing.

_Hey, Dad, look at me  
Think back, and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time  
Doing things I want to do?  
But it hurts when you disapproved all along  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for  
You can't pretend that I'm alright  
And you can't change me  
'Cause we lost it all  
Nothin' lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

****

Max stood up, slamming his fists on the table. Zoey watched as he danced around the table, throwing scornful looks Andrew’s way.

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care any more  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's all right  
'Cause we lost it all  
And nothin' lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

****

Their food arrived as Max continued his song.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
And nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you  
But you don't understand  
'Cause we lost it all  
Nothin' lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
'Cause we lost it all  
Nothin' lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

****

Once the song ended, Zoey interrupted Andrew’s diatribe. 

****

“Enough.”

****

Andrew looked at her in surprise, mouth agape.

****

Zoey spoke calmly despite the rage building up inside her. “I will not sit here and listen to you bash the man I love. Your son is wonderful and as I told him at the beginning of this pregnancy, I couldn’t have chosen a better man to be the father of my kids. He is going to be amazing with them. Hell, he already is. He’s read all of the parenting books he can find, test-drove strollers, and helped pick out the furniture for the nursery. Max deserves to be respected by his father for stepping up and being a great man. I don’t know what your problem is, but what I do know is that I am the luckiest woman in the world.”

****

Max gave her the softest, sweetest look she ever saw, and he took her hand.

****

Caroline smiled with tears in her eyes. “I think my son is lucky too.” She turned to her husband. “You need to be nice to our son. Just because he took a different path than what you expected, it’s clear he’s doing well and will have a beautiful family with Zoey. We will discuss your behavior later. This food looks delicious.”

****

They tucked into the meal, and Zoey broke the awkward tension.

****

“Is anyone going to eat those last two dumplings? Because I certainly will.”

****

Everyone shook their heads no as Zoey plucked them off the plate.

****


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s baby shower time! Zoey has a lot of emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is How’s It Going to Be by Third Eye Blind.

After they dropped off his parents at their hotel, Zoey and Max returned home. He was quiet in the car and elevator up to their apartment, clearly deep in his own thoughts. Max sat on the couch, and leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. 

“Why do I let him get to me so much?”

Zoey sat down next to him. “Because he’s your dad and you want him to love you for who you are?”

Max looked at Zoey, tears forming in his eyes. “Yeah. He’s always been...I don’t know...ashamed of me? Like I wasn’t good enough. It’s so hard because I see how close you were to your dad, and how much he loved you and David. He was interested in you as a person, your hobbies, and nurtured them. My dad never did that.”

Zoey leaned her head onto his shoulder. “Well, I meant every word I said. Our kids are so lucky you are their dad. I know that you will be different than your father, and I love you so much.”

Max took her face into his hands, softly planting a kiss onto her lips. “And our kids are lucky you will be their mom and I love you too. Also, it was super hot when you stood up for me. Almost had to drag you to the bathroom and show you just how hot it was.”

“You have a thing for bathrooms don’t you?”

“Hey, if I remember correctly, you dragged me into the one at work first. So maybe YOU have a thing for bathrooms Zo.” He gave her his goofy smile that she loved so much and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Don’t get your hopes up, Richman. I’m exhausted and one of the babies is sitting on my bladder. Let’s go to bed. We have a big day of opening gifts and smiling tomorrow.”

He helped her up, and they settled into bed, Zoey stretching out over her body pillow and Max putting his arm around her torso. He rubbed her belly, and whispered goodnight to the babies. Zoey gave him a kiss, solid and familiar, which he reciprocated freely. He buried his face into her shoulder and fell asleep, comforted in the embrace of his three loves.

\------

Maggie, Emily and Mo had gone all out for the shower. The backyard and house was adorned in beautiful flowers and the spread of food was plentiful. There was even a special batch of dumplings especially for Zoey. Everyone from their department at work was invited, along with family, friends, and of course, the Richmans. 

Zoey was overwhelmed by the amount of love surrounding them. Lydia and Benji were two very lucky kids. Zoey looked around for Max, and found him sitting with Tobin, Joan and Leif, talking and laughing. He glanced over at her and smiled, one of those goofy all-encompassing smiles she loved so much. He was clearly having a good time, and Zoey was happy.

Until she saw Andrew sitting alone in the corner. He had a sullen look on his face, and kept glancing over at Max. Max occasionally returned the glance. Zoey walked over and put her arms around Max’s shoulders, hugging him from behind. 

“It’s time to open gifts.” She bent down and whispered “are you okay? You keep looking at your dad” into his ear. Max began to sing.

_I'm only pretty sure that I can't take anymore  
Before you take a swing  
I wonder what are we fighting for  
When I say out loud  
I want to get out of this  
I wonder is there anything  
I'm going to miss  
I wonder how it's going to be  
When you don't know me  
How's it going to be  
When you're sure I'm not there  
How's it going to be  
When there's no one there to talk to  
Between you and me  
Cause I don't care  
How's it going to be, How's it going to be_

Max stood up and walked towards his father while he sang, a pained expression written on his face.

Then Andrew broke into song.

Oh great. A duet. Zoey stood back and watched.

_Where we used to laugh  
There's a shouting match  
Sharp as a thumbnail scratch  
A silence I can't ignore  
Like the hammock by the  
Doorway we spent time in, swings empty  
Don't see lightning like last fall  
When it was always about to hit me  
I wonder how's it going to be  
When it goes down  
How's it going to be  
When you're not around_

Both men approached each other, and Andrew sang directly to Max. Max stood with his arms crossed over his chest, a pained expression on his face. They performed together, singing in an impressive harmony.

_How's it going to be  
When you found out there was nothing  
Between you and me  
Cause I don't care  
How's it going to be  
And how's it going to be  
When you don't know me anymore  
And how's it going to be_

They returned to their chairs, backs to each other, and finished the song while ignoring each other.

_Want to get myself back in again  
The soft dive of oblivion  
I want to taste the salt of your skin  
The soft dive of oblivion oblivion  
How's it going to be  
When you don't know me anymore  
How's it going to be, How's it going to be  
How's it going to be_

“Zoey? You there? It’s gift time.” Max looked at her quizzically, but then recognized the look on her face. “Song?” he mouthed to her silently. She nodded.

They sat down at the two chairs designated “Baby Mama” and “Baby Daddy” (clearly that was a Mo touch) and began to open their gifts.

“Thank you mom, for the cribs, and throwing this awesome party for us!”

“Caroline and Andrew, the stroller is exactly what Max test-drove. He’s going to look great driving this.”

“Mo, the canvases are beautiful. I can’t wait to put them up in the nursery.” Zoey looked at Max. “Speaking of which, we really need to get on that.” 

Max laughed heartily when he opened two onesies labeled Thing 1 and Thing 2, and Zoey almost cried opening tiny matching Ada Lovelace shirts. Their friends and family were generous; Benji and Lydia were going to be very well-equipped and well-dressed.

Zoey saw the last box, and she recognized the SPRQ Point logo on the card. It was a group gift from the department. Max opened the box and Zoey gasped.

“Are these...tiny smartpants??? And matching itty-bitty SPRQ watches?”

“Indeed they are,” Tobin yelled from across the room. “We also rigged up tiny GPS trackers that you can hook onto the kids so Richman doesn’t lose them!” Everyone laughed.

Everyone that is, except for Andrew. He was still scowling, drinking a beer in the corner by himself. Max noticed, and excused himself.

He approached Andrew. “Dad? Can we talk?”

Andrew nodded. They went into the study, and closed the door.

“What the FUCK is your problem, dad?” Max couldn’t contain his rage anymore. “I’m here, with my friends and family to celebrate MY children and you can’t even bother to smile. Do you know how that makes me feel? I’m sorry I didn’t meet your apparently high expectations, and have my own life. Actually, know what? I’m not sorry. I’m forging my own path with Zoey, and honestly, I don’t give a shit anymore.” He went to leave, and Andrew spoke.

“Wait. You’re right.” 

Max turned to look at his dad.

Andrew continued. “I’ve been a really terrible dad to you. You are so different from your brother, and I guess...I expected that you would be the same as me. But I’m realizing that being different is the best part about you. I was scared that I couldn’t relate to you.” He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I hope we can try to get along better. I know it won’t happen overnight, but I am willing to put in the effort if you will too. I’m very proud of you, Max. I see the life you made for yourself here, and it’s very inspiring. So, maybe we can start fresh?”

Max stood stoic for a minute. “Okay. Deal. But I don’t want to hear any more negativity about my choices. If you don’t have something nice to say, don’t say it.”

“I promise.”

They shook on it, and Max opened the door to find Zoey standing there. 

“Hello, babe.”

“Hi. Just came in to use the bathroom. Everything okay?”

Andrew nodded, and Max guided Zoey into the study. He told her about their conversation, and she told him about the duet. 

“So in conclusion, our relationship isn’t perfect, but we are going to make an effort to try. Now, let’s get back out there and try to figure out those Smartpants.” Max wrapped his arm around Zoey’s shoulders, and they went back to the party, Zoey slowly waddling along with Max by her side.

\------  
**32 Weeks**

“A little further up. No, down. Left. Yes, that’s the spot. Straighten it out. Now for the hole. You need to bang it harder.”

Mo raised an eyebrow. “Uh, Zoey, you DO know how that sounds right? We’re just hanging a picture.”

Mo graciously offered to help with the nursery, and the trio was putting the finishing touches on the room. The walls were a lovely light gray, with dark gray cribs and matching dressers. The rug was a vibrant print with blues, pinks, and greens to complement the gray. Each child had their own set of bedding and their name above the crib in hand-painted wood letters. A glider and ottoman rounded out the space, and it was warm and cozy.

Max smirked as he moved the cribs into place. He was wearing a tank top and shorts, and Zoey wanted to climb him like a tree. Except, of course, she couldn’t climb anything right now. Hell, she couldn’t even see her toes anymore. Pregnancy was starting to not be fun anymore. 

Physically, things were going well. Zoey started her bi-weekly checkups, and everything was going according to plan. She gained thirty pounds, and was finding it harder to sleep. Max was the best partner a woman could have. He brought her tea, rubbed her feet, and satisfied her...other...needs whenever she wanted. 

Mentally and emotionally was another story. 

She noticed it in their first childbirth preparation class. The instructor showed them...THE DISC. It was a circle with holes of various sizes, demonstrating the progression of dilation during labor. Zoey felt her heart begin to race as she realized she needed to get not one, but TWO babies out of a hole that size. She had difficulty changing the doll’s diaper, and barely passed infant CPR. Max was a natural at both, and Zoey was beginning to feel inadequate. 

Her breast pump arrived, and Max found her sitting in at the kitchen table, tubing and parts everywhere, sobbing.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” He was alarmed as he raced to her side.

“I...don’t...know,” she said between sobs. “This...contraption...just...overwhelmed me. I’m going to be a terrible mother. I don’t know how to change a diaper, this...thing is supposed to help me manage working and feeding the babies, and if one of the kids starts choking I can’t even save them.” She was crying hysterically now.

Max scooped her up into his arms, gently running his fingers through her hair.

“Look at me Zoey.” She met his gaze. “You are going to be a wonderful mother. The fact that this is even making you nervous proves that you want the best for our children. Who cares if you decide to formula feed instead? A backwards diaper is not the end of the world. We’re in this together. Your mom and Emily are huge support, and we have lots of friends who can help. You’ve got this. I know you do.”

Zoey kisses him gently, taking in his scent and the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

—-

**35 weeks**

Zoey waddled into SPRQ with Max behind her. She was planning on working until the birth.

However, things felt different today.

Zoey woke up with a headache, and threw up her breakfast for the first time in weeks. She chalked it up to her stomach no longer having room for anything other than babies. She attributed the headache to dehydration, and was downing water like it was the last beverage on earth.

At 11am the double vision started. Zoey walked over to Max’s desk. 

“Something is wrong. I need to call Aubrey.”

Max immediately jumped up from his chair and brought Zoey over to her desk. 

“Tobin, Zoey needs water, now. Leif, get Joan.”

Max dialed the doctor’s office. He spoke to the nurse, and Aubrey came to the phone. 

“I will meet you at the hospital. It sounds like pre-eclampsia. We need to monitor her immediately.”

Zoey was alarmed when Max hung up. 

“We’re going to the hospital. Joan, help me get her to the car.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey arrives at the hospital, and they meet the newest members of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APGAR score is a test given to newborns at one minute and five minutes after birth. 
> 
> The Carpenters, nor Pinkfong, nor the characters are mine.
> 
> As always, much love to the Discord crew.

Joan waited with Zoey while Max got the car. He screeched to a halt in front of SPRQ, and ran around to open the door for Zoey.

“Easy there Max. You don’t want to get into an accident.” Joan looked reluctant to leave Zoey.

“Sorry, I’m just nervous. Here. Let me help you.” He gently helped Zoey into the passenger seat, and she was immediately comforted by the smooth leather. Just like the first time she had been in the car, it smelled like him, and Zoey would never tire of it. He got in, and started to ease the car into traffic. The silence between them was comfortable. Max spoke first. 

“Everything is going to be fine, Zoey. It’s scary, but we have a great doctor and team. Aubrey said that the possibility of early birth was high, and pre-eclampsia is common.” He reached over the console to hold her hand, and she looked over at him, tears filling her eyes.

Zoey was silent as they pulled into the parking lot. A nurse was waiting for them with a wheelchair, and Zoey got into it, sinking back with relief that they arrived. 

“I’m Taylor, and I will be your nurse today. Let’s get you right upstairs.”

She led them through the doors and directly to Labor and Delivery, bypassing several sets of elevators.

“This is the secret way,” Taylor said with a smile. Zoey felt at ease.

They got to the room, and Max helped Zoey climb onto the bed. Aubrey came in immediately, and a flurry of activity started. 

“Her BP is 148/94, HR 88, swelling of the hands and feet, complaints of double vision, nausea and vomiting.” Taylor read off the stats as Aubrey took out her stethoscope and listened to Zoey’s heart and lungs. 

“Well, Zoey, it is pre-eclampsia. I’m going to start you on an IV drip to try to lower your blood pressure, monitors on your stomach for the heart rates, and steroids to help the babies’ lungs develop more. If this doesn’t work in a few hours, or anyone is in distress, we need to deliver. We will have the NICU teams on call anyway, because that is standard procedure for multiples. I know this is a lot of information at once, but it’s what we need to do for the safety of you and the children. Are you okay with all of this, and do you have any questions?”

Zoey and Max looked at each other, turned to Aubrey, and nodded. 

Once Taylor inserted the IV and hooked Zoey up to all of the machines, she left, leaving them in silence.

Max took Zoey’s hand. She had a faraway, sad look in her eyes.

“Zo? What’s wrong?”

She started to cry, choking out words in between sobs. “What did I do wrong? Everything was going so well. I eat right, exercise when I can, try to get enough sleep.”

Max leaned over, enveloping her in his arms.

“You did nothing wrong. You heard what Aubrey and Taylor said. It happens, and no one knows why. You are far enough along where everything should be fine.”

“But what if it’s not?”

“I need you to believe that it will be. We caught it in time, and you are in the best hospital in the area. Besides,” he gave her the goofy lopsided grin she adored “I need you to be okay. Who else could possibly be my baby mama?”

For the first time that day, Zoey laughed. “I mean, I guess Autumn could fill in? Taylor was subtly looking you over too, so that might work. Oh, I know. Joan. She’s perfect.”

Max rolled his eyes. “You’re too much, Red. And I love you.” He gave her a kiss, and the monitors beeped, showing Lydia’s heart rate quickening.

“See? She’s already grossed out by her parents.”

“Indeed she is. Hey, this is going to be an odd request, but could you sing to me?”

Max looked surprised. “Out loud?”

“Yes, to calm my nerves. You pick.”

“Okay. Oh, I’ve got it. The perfect song for a new family.”

He jumped up and began the song, making the hand motions as he sang.

_Baby shark, do do do do do do  
Baby shark, do do do do do do  
Baby shark  
Daddy shark, do do do do do-_

“STOP!” Zoey laughed. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

He giggled as he racked his brain, trying to find the perfect song to express exactly how he feels about their family. An old Carpenters song popped into his head, and he began to sing quietly to Zoey, holding her hand.

_We've only just begun to live  
White lace and promises  
A kiss for luck and we're on our way  
(We've only begun)  
Before the risin' sun, we fly  
So many roads to choose  
We'll start out walkin' and learn to run  
(And yes, we've just begun) ___

__Zoey smiled at him as tears formed in her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time today._ _

_Sharing horizons that are new to us  
Watching the signs along the way  
Talkin' it over, just the two of us  
Workin' together day to day  
Together  
And when the evening comes, we smile  
So much of life ahead  
We'll find a place where there's room to grow  
(And yes, we've just begun)  
Sharing horizons that are new to us  
Watching the signs along the way  
Talkin' it over, just the two of us  
Workin' together day to day  
Together  
Together_

____They were forehead to forehead now, Max lovingly gazing into her eyes._ _ _ _

________And when the evening comes, we smile_  
So much of life ahead  
We'll find a place where there's room to grow  
And yes, we've just begun_

__

__

__

______Zoey leaned forward and gave Max a kiss, loving and sweet, familiarity radiating from their lips as they moved in sync. They broke apart as they heard an “ahem” from the doorway._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Taylor stood there, looking sheepish. “Sorry to interrupt your moment, but I need to check your pressure again. Also, your mom arrived, would you like me to send her in? You are allowed to have the liquids tray from the cafeteria if you want, so I can have one sent up. It has Italian ice.” She said all of this without breaking her stride, taking Zoey’s BP, heart rate, and checking all of the monitors with some kind of super-human multi-tasking strength._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Zoey was relieved that Maggie arrived. “Please send my mom in. And a tray sounds perfect; can I request two ices, one strawberry and one chocolate? If it’s not an issue? LIke I need more fluids,” she said as she lifted her swollen fingers up for inspection “but I never had lunch.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Taylor smiled at her. “No problem at all. By the way, your pressure is still the same, 148/94. Unless things change for the better in the next few hours, my guess is that Aubrey will want these babies out.” She left the room, and Maggie entered soon after, worry written across her face._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“Oh my poor darlings, are you okay?” She greeted her daughter with a kiss on the cheek, and Max with a hug._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Zoey explained everything to her mom as a woman from food services came in to deliver her tray._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Max stared at the tray hungrily. “Even though this is a hospital liquids tray it looks delicious. I also skipped lunch.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“Go get food.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“No, I’m not leaving your side.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“I’m ordering you to go get food, Max. Just eat it in the cafeteria because if you come in here with something yummy I will murder you.” Zoey had the gleam in her eyes that Max was both frightened and turned on by._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“Okay. Maggie, need anything?”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“No, I’ll let you know if we need you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Max entered the hallway and checked his phone for the first time in hours. There were twenty-five text messages from Mo, Joan, Tobin, Susan from HR (why?), his mom, and even Leif checking in on Zoey. He sent a group text letting everyone know she is doing well, and that he will let them all know if anything changes._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Maggie went out into the hallway to call David and Emily and let them know what was happening, and to grab some food. Zoey was alone with her thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______She tried to relax, and pictured her family snuggling on the couch, Max holding one baby and her holding the other. Then, the picture changed to two little curly-haired kids crawling, and pulling themselves up on the furniture. The daydream continued into the future, and along with the kids, Zoey also pictured her and Max older, wiser, with graying hair and glasses. She made note of how hot Max looked in glasses in her daydream, and once they could enjoy sexy times again, she was DEFINITELY adding that in. The monitors beeped, showing elevated heart rates._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“Sorry kids, I guess you don’t want to think about your parents getting it on,” she said to herself. Or, at least she thought it was to herself but it was most definitely out loud, because she suddenly heard a familiar voice._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“Ew, definitely not. Did you want to think of that as a kid? And what exactly WERE you thinking about, Zoey?” Max was standing at her bedside, water bottle in hand, with a satisfied smirk on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“Nothing.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“Not nothing, tell me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“No.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______He put his lips near her ear and whispered “please?” and Zoey almost lost complete control of herself despite the situation she was currently in._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“Fine. How do you feel about glasses?”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Max raised an eyebrow. “I’ve never had feelings about them until this moment, and wow, now I am having very strong feelings.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______They heard a knock on the door._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“Sorry to interrupt, again,” Taylor said as she stood at the open door. Zoey was embarrassed because she wasn’t sure how much her nurse heard._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“Back to take the old blood pressure again, huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“Yes, and to let you know that Aubrey is on her way to talk to you. A decision should be made soon and she wanted to let you know all of your options.” Taylor squeezed the bulb as it wrapped tighter around Zoey’s arm. “Still high. 144/94 this time.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Zoey furrowed her brow in worry, and Max squeezed her hand. “Everything will be fine. By the way, you still look sexy even in that hospital gown.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“We call it a johnny coat,” Taylor said._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Max turned bright red because he forgot she was still in the room._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“You two are adorable and trust me, it is NOT the strangest or most sexual thing I’ve heard in my years working here. People have no filter.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______She left, and ten minutes later, Aubrey came into the room._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“So here’s the deal. It’s been almost five hours. Your blood pressure is still high, and the safest and most effective way to cure pre-eclampsia is to deliver. So, I think we should do that. Since the babies are thirty-five weeks, they will need to be evaluated in the NICU, but if all is well it won’t be a long stay. We can induce you and see how labor progresses, with a vaginal delivery. The downside of that is if things take a turn for the worse, we will need to do an emergency c-section. Your second option is a c-section, which we can do as soon as an operating room is available and the NICU team is ready. I’ll give you some time to think about it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______She left, and Zoey and Max sat quietly, holding hands._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“What do you want to do, Zoey?”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______She sighed. “It’s a hard decision, but I think the right one is a c-section. That way, it’s a controlled environment with less possibility of an emergency situation.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“Always thinking like a programmer. Concrete, with outcomes. But I agree.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Maggie arrived just as they were finishing their conversation. She was nervous for Zoey, but really excited to meet her grandchildren._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“I’ll just wait in the lounge and pace up and down until someone tells me to sit down.” She gave Zoey and Max warm embraces, and left the room._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Zoey buzzed the nurse’s station. Taylor answered over the intercom. “I’ve made a decision.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______\------_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______An hour later, Taylor was helping Zoey onto a gurney to be wheeled into the operating room. Max was by her side, but once they got to the doors, Taylor stopped him._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“We need to prep her for surgery so you need to stay out here until I tell you to come in. Put these on over your clothes and wait here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Max donned the scrubs, booties, and hair cover and paced outside the door, wringing his hands. He heard Taylor over the loudspeaker. “NICU team to OR 2 for a twin delivery, stat. NICU team to OR 2 for a twin delivery, stat.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Inside the OR, Zoey was sitting on the edge of the table, leaning forward into the arms of Taylor as the anesthesiologist prepared her for her epidural. She didn’t want to see the size of the needle, and had no desire to hear a play-by-play._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“A big pinch. Now it will burn. Okay, done. You can lay down.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Taylor helped Zoey lay down as the effects of the medication started to take effect. Her entire body was numb from her chest down, and Zoey thought she should have done this hours ago._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Max saw a team of nurses with incubators heading into the OR. One of them stopped at the door. “Are you the dad?”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“I’m Mackenzie, nurse manager on the NICU team. I will be taking care of one baby along with my colleagues. The assistant nurse manager Vanessa will take the second baby. We’ll see you inside. This is very routine for us, so try not to worry. I know it’s hard, but everything will be fine.” She backed into the door, hands in front of her as it swung open._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______It seemed like an eternity, but was only a few minutes before Taylor poked her head out of the OR. “Come on in, sit by Zoey’s head, and don’t touch anything. Also, please don’t faint because then we have to fill out even more paperwork,” she deadpanned._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Max entered the room, stark white and bright, and saw Zoey on the gurney, hands out to her side. He sat on the stool next to her as Aubrey started to talk._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“We’ll get started in a minute. This is Dr. Sanchez, my colleague who will be assisting. Next to him is Charise, managing OR nurse, and of course you know Taylor. She has the important job of counting the instruments. Now, Zoey, you have the option of what we call a gentle c-section, meaning when delivery time comes, we will lower the screen to a clear one if you want to see the babies being born. You can watch all, some, or none of the surgery. It’s up to you._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“Oh, let’s just go with watching each baby be born and then we can stop looking.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Max gulped. Sounded beautiful but really gross. He was not prepared for that._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“Okay, we’re ready to get started. You won’t feel any pain, but you might feel pressure and tugging. That is normal.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Zoey looked at Max. “Fun times, them gutting me like a fish and then putting everything back together,” she said with a laugh. Her face changed. “I love you so much, and there is no one else I’d rather have by my side. I’d kiss you right now but I can’t move, which, by the way, is FANTASTIC.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“How much did they give you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“Enough where I am so relaxed I could sleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Max reached out and took Zoey’s hand. He smiled as she looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes. Their reverie was interrupted by Aubrey._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“Baby number one is about to be born. Get ready!!” She pulled the sheet down to the clear one, and Zoey and Max watched as Lydia emerged, pink and wrinkled. She had no hair, and was scrunched up. She let out a cute little cry as she was handed over to Mackenzie._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Aubrey pulled the curtain back up, and Zoey began to full-on ugly cry. Max did too. “She’s so beautiful. Go look at her, Max.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“I will once Benji is born too. I don’t want to miss this.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Aubrey lowered the curtain again. “Here’s baby two! Benjamin arrived slightly blue, with a mop of dark hair. It was obvious he was having more difficulty breathing as Vanessa took him and quickly brought him over to the incubator. Max followed, standing back so the team could do their work._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______He overheard Mackenzie. “APGAR at one minute is 7 for baby A. She seems to be breathing well on her own.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Vanessa chimed in. “APGAR at one minute is 4 for baby B. He needs breathing intervention.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Breathing intervention? Max started to panic._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“What is happening?” Zoey called from the table._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Vanessa and her team put a tiny breathing mask on Benji, and his color started to turn to pink. “We are taking him to the NICU now.” They left the OR, doors swinging behind them._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Mackenzie approached Max. “Your daughter is doing well. Would you like to see her before we take her for observation?_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Max nodded, tears welling up in his eyes as he took in his daughter for the first time. She was so tiny, with a light coating of peach fuzz on her head. She stretched out her limbs, and let out a tiny wail. Max was immediately in love._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“Five minute APGAR still at 7 for baby A. We’re taking her to the NICU now for observation.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Max stood still as Mackenzie and her team whisked Lydia away to the NICU._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______He returned to Zoey’s side. “They are both so beautiful. Benji is having some difficulty breathing so they took him right away. Lydia is doing fine but still needs to be observed.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Zoey’s tears were now streaming down her face. “My poor little beans. Go to them, Max.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“They’re in good hands. I want to stay here with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Aubrey chimed in. “She’s going to be a little while because we need to bring her to recovery afterwards and monitor her. Go to your kids.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Max nodded, and gave Zoey a kiss. “Thank you for making me a dad. I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“And thank you for making me a mom. I love you too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______With that sentiment, Max left the OR, heading for the NICU to see his children._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Zoey felt so alone as she left the OR without her babies in her arms._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies have arrived. What next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Beautiful Boy by John Lennon  
> Father and Daughter by Paul Simon

Max stood at the door to the NICU and steeled himself. He rang the buzzer and waited for a response. A nurse came on the line.

“Yes?”

“Maxwell Richman here for Lydia and Benjamin.”

He was buzzed in, where he was greeted at the door by Vanessa. 

“The sink is over there. Wash your hands thoroughly, and put these over your clothes.”

Max did as he was told and Vanessa led him over to two incubators. “Lydia is doing great. She is 5.9 lbs, and breathing on her own. Benjamin is 5.5 lbs, and needs a little extra breathing assistance, but he’s doing well also. You can touch them through the incubator holes.”

Max approached Benji’s incubator, and saw his son, covered in wires and a tiny breathing mask. He reached in gently and stroked his arm, feeling the downy hair covering his skin. “Hey buddy, it’s daddy. I’m so glad to meet you. I know it’s scary right now but everything will be fine. Your mom is a strong warrior woman and she’s in recovery right now, but she will be in really soon.” 

He felt tears well up in his eyes as he looked at his baby, looking tiny amongst the sea of wires. Max took out his phone and snapped a lot of pictures to show Zoey. He turned to the second incubator, where Lydia was lying with a heart monitor on. Her tiny head was covered with a hat, and she was peacefully sleeping. Max thought she was as beautiful as her mother, and the tears spilled freely. He began to take photos when Mackenzie approached him. 

“Want to hold her?”

“Can I? Of course, definitely.” 

“Take your shirt off,” Mackenzie stated matter-of-factly.

“Huh?”

“Take your shirt off for skin-to-skin. It’s a bonding technique.”

Max did as he was told, because he was quickly learning that the nurses in the NICU were very no-nonsense. He knew his children were in good hands. Max sat down in the chair next to the incubator, and Mackenzie reached in. She placed Lydia gently on Max’s chest, and Lydia snuggled in, settling her cheek on his chest. Max was overwhelmed with love. 

“Hey baby girl, it’s daddy. I’m sorry this is so scary for you, but I love you and your brother so much. You will be fine and home with us soon. Mommy is recovering but she can’t wait to meet you.” Lydia made a soft murmur and Max leaned down to kiss her head. Even through the hat, he knew that the smell of a newborn baby was intoxicating.

\-----

Zoey stared at the ceiling in the recovery room. She was trying to process everything that happened. Taylor came into the room, followed by Maggie.

“Oh sweetheart.” Maggie leaned down and kissed her forehead, tears welling up in her eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I was hit by a truck. Any word from Max?”

“He’s in the NICU now. Lydia is doing great; Benji has a breathing mask on but he is also doing well. Speak of the devil.”

Zoey looked over to see Max entering the room. He leaned over and gave Zoey a kiss.

“Hey,” he said softly, stroking her hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Like hell in a handbasket, but my blood pressure is normal. How are the babies?”

Max smiled. “They are beautiful. I got to hold Lydia. I have photos.”

He took out his phone and showed Zoey, who immediately burst into tears. She sobbed into Max’s shirt, feeling both relief that they were okay and guilt that they were in the NICU. 

“It’s okay, Zo. Let it out. It’s not your fault, and they will be fine. They are both strong, like you.”

Zoey looked up at him. “You think I’m strong?”

Max put his forehead on hers, and gently took her head in his hands. “I think you are the strongest woman in the world, and nothing makes me prouder to know that Benji and Lydia will have you as their role model. I love you.” He kissed her, and was soon interrupted by an “ahem.”

Taylor looked embarrassed. “My timing is always off, it seems. I’m here to take your catheter out, and then, if you are feeling up to it, we can transfer you to a wheelchair and you can go to the NICU. Do you have the feeling back in your legs?”

“I can feel them. Wobbly, but there.” 

“Okay, great.” Taylor gloved up, and then looked at Max pointedly. “Unless you want to see a side of Zoey you’ve never seen, I suggest you wait outside.”

He took that as his cue to leave the room, followed by Maggie, who was quietly sitting by Zoey’s bedside texting Emily and David. Once they got outside the room, Maggie hugged Max, and he buried himself into her shoulder, overwhelmed by the events of the day. They were silent as they waited.

Taylor came out. “She’s all set, and up in a wheelchair. Once you are done in the NICU, she’ll be in room 56. Unfortunately, only parents are allowed in.”

Maggie nodded. “I’ll wait in the lounge.”

Max entered, and found Zoey sitting up in the wheelchair, covered with a blanket.

“I’m so cold right now. I was hot before. Taylor said it’s normal from the hormonal changes.”

Max unlocked the brakes. “Are you ready?”

“Absolutely. I can’t wait to see them.”

They wheeled down to the NICU, and waited to be let in. Mackenzie opened the door this time. “Hi Zoey, hi Max. How are you feeling?”

“Excited and nervous.” 

After they washed their hands and donned new scrubs, Max wheeled Zoey over to the incubators. Zoey took in the sight of her son, so small and helpless looking, covered in wires and a mask. She began to sob uncontrollably. Max held her. “He’s doing just fine, Zoey. You can touch him.” 

She reached into the incubator, feeling the soft skin. His chest was moving up and down quickly, and his pallor was better. 

“Hi sweetheart; it’s mommy. I love you so much. I can’t wait to hold you. You keep working on that breathing, alright buddy? We want you to come home soon.”

She turned to Lydia, seeing her daughter stretched out, limbs askew and sleeping peacefully. “Hi beautiful girl. I can’t believe you are here. I love you so much already.”

Mackenzie came over. “Want to hold her?”

Zoey nodded. “Of course.” 

“Let’s get this hospital gown off then. Skin-to-skin is a great bonding technique.”

Max and Mackenzie helped Zoey into a chair, and waited patiently as Lydia was placed onto her chest. She stroked her head, leaning over to smell the intoxicating scent of newborn baby.

The notes of a heartsong started, and she looked over to see Max standing by Benji’s incubator.

_Close your eyes,  
Have no fear,  
The monster's gone,  
He's on the run  
And your daddy's here,  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful boy,  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful boy_

He was gently stroking Benji’s arm, and leaning in close to the incubator so their son could hear him.

_Before you go to sleep,  
Say a little prayer,  
Every day  
In every way,  
It's getting better and better,  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful boy,  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful boy_

Zoey watched him singing, wondering how she got so lucky. None of this was planned, but it felt so right to be sitting with their little family, even in trying circumstances.

_Out on the ocean sailing away,  
I can hardly wait  
To see you to come of age,  
But I guess we'll both  
Just have to be patient,  
'Cause it's a long way to go,  
A hard row to hoe  
Yes, it's a long way to go  
But in the meantime,  
Before you cross the street,  
Take my hand,  
Life is what happens to you,  
While you're busy making other plans_

Zoey thought truer words were never spoken. Life definitely happened to them, and it was chaotic and wonderful. She gently shifted Lydia, watching as her daughter let out a soft whimper and settled into her. 

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful boy,  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful boy,  
Before you go to sleep,  
Say a little prayer,  
Every day  
In every way,  
It's getting better and better,  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful boy,  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful boy,  
Darling, darling, darling,  
Darling Ben_

The music stopped and Max turned to Zoey. She was smiling like an idiot at him.

“What?”

“You just sang a heart song to Benji. Beautiful Boy by John Lennon. I think I might be even more in love with you.” 

Max shot a goofy grin her way. “Was I in tune?”

“It was beautiful.”

They shared a soft smile. 

“Want to hold her?”

Max was about to say yes when Mackenzie came over. “Do you want to try nursing her?”

Zoey nodded emphatically. Mackenzie helped Lydia latch on to Zoey, and Zoey let out a little yelp. 

“That is more painful than I thought it would be.”

They worked together to get Lydia in a good position, and Zoey settled in, Max by her side.

Another heart song started, this one directed towards their daughter.

_If you ever awake  
In the mirror of a bad dream  
And for a fraction of a second,  
You can't remember where you are  
Just open your window  
And follow your memories  
Upstream  
To the meadow in the mountain  
Where we counted every falling star  
I believe the light that shines on you  
Will shine on you forever  
(Forever)_

He gently stroked Lydia’s foot, tiny toes responding to him. 

_And though I can't guarantee there's nothing scary  
Hidin' under your bed  
I'm gonna  
Stand guard  
Like the postcard  
Of the golden retriever  
And never leave  
'Til I leave you  
With a sweet dream in your head  
I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you always know  
As long as one and one is two  
Ooh ooh  
There could never be a father  
Love his daughter more than I love you_

He brought his hand up to Lydia’s and she gripped his finger. Zoey could tell Max was totally smitten with their daughter.

_Trust your intuition  
It's just like going fishin'  
You cast your line and  
Hope you get a bite  
But you don't need to waste your time  
Worryin' about the marketplace  
Trying to help the human race  
Struggling to survive  
It's as harsh as night  
I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you always know  
As long as one and one is two  
Ooh ooh  
There could never be a father  
Love his daughter more than I love you_

A tear rolled down Zoey’s cheek as she thought about her own dad, and how much he loved her. 

_I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you always know  
As long as one and one is two  
Ooh ooh  
There could never be a father  
Love his daughter more than I love you_

The song ended and Zoey leaned over to Max, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “I love you.”

Max smiled. “Another heart song?”

Zoey was describing the song when Vanessa came over. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt your family time, but it's a shift change so we need to have all visitors leave. You can come back in an hour if you want.”

Vanessa took a sleeping Lydia from Zoey, and they headed back to Zoey’s room.

\----

Zoey looked at the tray of food in front of her. “I could eat an entire lasagna right now, not just this piece.” She tucked into the food and started inhaling it, because it had been over a day since she ate. “Not bad,” she said with a full mouth. “Might need a snack later.”

Max raised his eyebrows.

“Not you, dummy. That’s what got us into this in the first place. Besides, we can’t for at least six weeks. I mean a snack like an entire chocolate cake or something.”

Max laughed. “I know, I was trying to be funny.”

“Well it didn’t work, Richman.”

She shifted, grimacing as she did. “Man, this hurts a lot. I think I need some pain relief.” She rang the call bell, and her evening nurse Sara came in. 

“How are you feeling? Any issues voiding? I need to check before I can administer anything.”

“Voiding?”

“Yes, bladder and bowels. Any issues?”

Zoey turned red. “Well, I haven’t...you know...yet.”

“Okay, I will also add some medication to get things going for you,” Sara said efficiently, not even breaking her stride.

Max assumed nurses were superhuman, because not one of them seemed to even break a sweat. He was impressed, and made a mental note to send them a gift basket. Or maybe some booze.

\----

Three days later, Zoey was ready to be discharged. Max arrived at the hospital to get her, and they were both surprised when Mackenzie came to visit, bringing Lydia with her in a bassinet.

“Good news! Lydia is healthy and doing well, so there is no need to keep her. How would you like to bring her home?”

Zoey and Max glanced at each other, smiles wider than the sun. They were going home with part of their family. 

But Zoey was also sad, knowing a piece of her heart was still in the NICU.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life as a family of four begins. Benji comes home, and Zoey has her 6-week checkup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning** Sex scene. Why? Because you've all been so patient.

Ch. 10

Max buckled Lydia into her carseat, and she looked tiny with the straps enveloping her body. He helped Zoey gently into the front seat. She hissed through her teeth as she sat down, her incision still fresh. Max placed his hand over hers.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just...sore.” Her face gave away her emotions though, and Max knew something else was going on.

He knelt down and put his hand on her cheek. “What’s going on Zo?” His gaze was tender and loving, and Zoey saw how concerned he was for her. She looked into the deep brown orbs and felt her eyes well up with tears. Soon, they were spilling over.

“I’m so...happy...and sad...and...I don’t know.” She sobbed, and Max held her. Lydia made a noise, and they both looked at her lovingly. 

They arrived home and gently took Lydia out of the car. Max carried in the carseat on one arm, and helped Zoey walk with the other arm. Their doorman Steve came over to them, and greeted them with a huge smile.

“Max! Zoey! I’m so glad you’re home. How’s the little guy? Is this the princess? My goodness she is cute.” He pushed the elevator button for them. “Your mom is here Zoey, so I let her up. I hope that’s okay?”

“Thank you, Steve. It’s fine. Benji is doing well, just still in the NICU. He should be home soon.” Zoey smiled softly at him, and Lydia let out a little cry. “Time to feed her. Thanks for your help. We’ll see you soon.”

As they stepped off the elevator, they were greeted by Maggie, who immediately took Zoey by the arm and led her to the door. The door that was covered in pink and blue balloons and “It’s a Boy” and “It’s a Girl” decorations. 

Zoey raised an eyebrow at her mom. 

“Just let me have this Zoey.”

Zoey didn’t argue as she entered their apartment, and sat down on the recliner. Max lifted Lydia from her carseat, and Zoey prepared to feed her. As Lydia latched on and began to nurse, Zoey closed her eyes. Benji came to her mind, and she felt the tears begin to trickle down her cheeks. Her poor little love. She felt overcome with guilt that he was there by himself, struggling to breathe while the rest of his family was home in their warm apartment. Maggie sat next to Zoey and cradled her head as the tears poured from Zoey’s eyes.  
Max brought her some water and a snack, and they all sat together, basking in the glow of the new life in their house. 

The next few days went by in a blur. Sleep was a precious commodity, and there was very little inventory. Lydia was a laid-back baby, but her days and nights were confused. She enjoyed long naps on daddy during the day, and playing with mommy at night when she was supposed to be nursing.

Each day, Max and Zoey would alternate visiting Benji. Zoey was totally in love with her little boy, and was able to feed him whenever she visited. He slept on her chest and she inhaled his sweet scent. Max got into the skin-to-skin routine as well, and would sit for at least an hour each visit with Benji on his chest, a blanket covering him. He’s pretty sure he saw the nurses glancing over at him while he was shirtless, but that would be unprofessional, right?

Three weeks went by, and Benji was getting stronger every day.

Max rang the bell for the NICU. Mackenzie answered, and let him in. “I have a surprise for you,” she said.

They walked over to Benji’s incubator, where he was sleeping peacefully-without any breathing help. 

“The doctor was pleased with his progress so we’re monitoring him. If his breathing is fine for the next 48-hours without help, he can go home.”

Max reached into the incubator and gently took Benji’s hand, reaching down to speak to his son. “That’s the best news I’ve heard in a long time, little guy. I hope you stay strong and we can bring you home soon. Your sister is getting all of the attention and I think she likes it. We have the room and your crib all ready for you, and lots of toys to play with. I can’t wait to have you home.”

Mackenzie lifted Benji from his incubator, and Max settled down into the chair, bringing out a bottle of pumped milk. As he fed Benji, he swore his son smiled at him, milk dribbling from his mouth. 

“Mommy is going to be so happy when I tell her the news.” Benji let out a burp and a little cry, and snuggled into Max, where they were both soon asleep.

Two days later, Max and Zoey drove to the hospital to take Benji home. Maggie was thrilled to babysit Lydia, and her parents knew she was in good hands. When they arrived, they were greeted by the nurses, who had tied a balloon to Benji’s bassinet. He was dressed in a little onesie that looked like a tuxedo, and matching pants. He was freshly bathed, and his tiny head of hair was spiked. Zoey couldn’t get over how cute he looked. 

They hugged the nurses and everyone cried, happy at how much progress Benji had made in a short amount of time. Strapping him into his car seat, Max and Zoey left the hospital and began the journey home, ready to start their life as a family of four.

\----

**Six weeks old**

The twins were six weeks old now, and life was falling into a routine. There were plenty of feedings, lots of diaper changes, and snuggles. Lydia was mellow and easy-going, while Benji was a bit more opinionated. Benji’s hair was starting to turn red, and Lydia was finally getting hair. She seemed to inherit Max’s curly brown locks, but her face was identical to Zoey as a baby. Benji was the opposite: hair like Zoey, and face like Max. 

Caroline Facetimed every day and was obsessed with her grandchildren. She was planning a trip to visit them in a month, and Andrew planned to come with her. Max and his dad were getting along better. Fatherhood was a common bond for them, even though Max told Zoey he planned to do better.

“I will be there for our kids. Always. I will always love them and respect their choices, even if I don’t agree with it.”

Zoey leaned up and kissed him. “I know you will.” She brought her lips to his ear. “And I know you’ll always be there for me. Especially when I’m...thirsty.” She winked at him and sashayed away, throwing him a glance over his shoulder.

Max swallowed thickly. He couldn’t wait for her postpartum follow up appointment, because there was nothing he wanted more than Zoey. 

\---

“How are you feeling?” Aubrey sat on the stool and looked at Zoey. “I want the truth, too. Mentally, physically, emotionally. How are you doing?”

Zoey sighed. “I’m...alright. Tired, of course, and I cry a lot. Physically I feel fine, and the kids are keeping me active. But I guess I’m...blue. Drained. Is that normal?” Zoey felt herself tear up.

“It’s absolutely normal,” Aubrey said reassuringly. “If you continue to feel really down or depressed, please tell me and also find someone to talk to. Your hormones are still not regulated, and it might take awhile. Now, you put on your paperwork that you want an IUD?”

“Yes, please. No more babies for me.” 

“Got it. Lean back so I can examine you, and we’ll put the IUD in place.”

\-----

Zoey flopped onto the bed. “Oh thank god they are both finally asleep. It was a tough bedtime.”

Max laid down next to her. “Yeah. You could say that again. Why was Lydia screaming like a hyena?”

“No idea.”

“How was your doctor’s appointment today?”

“It was fine. I spoke to Aubrey about my emotional health, and she also put the IUD in place.” Zoey looked at Max. “We are all clear to resume...relations.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Max jumped up. “I am definitely going to take you up on that offer, right after my shower.” He hurried into the bathroom, giving Zoey a goofy grin.

Ten minutes later, he emerged, towel wrapped around his waist. Zoey was standing in front of her full-length mirror, naked, and inspecting her body. Max could see she was crying.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” He raced over to her, and put his arms around her.

Zoey sniffled. “My body...it’s so different...how could you want me like this?” She started to cry again. He brought her in close to him, gently stroking her hair. An idea formed in his mind.

Max turned her so she was looking into the mirror, and he stood behind her. “Want to know what I see?” 

Zoey nodded.

Max started at her head, gently tracing his finger over her skin. “I see blue eyes that look at our children and me lovingly. I see lips that kiss me in many ways, and speak the truth, even when I don’t want to hear it.” Zoey gazed at his reflection. 

He continued, sliding his hand down to her breasts. “These are the breasts that feed our children, and are also a source of pleasure for both of us.” She raised an eyebrow as he gently caressed her nipple.

“Now these stretch marks here are the roadmap to our life. They are connected to this soft skin on your stomach, where our children grew safely.” He could feel Zoey begin to shiver under his touch. Max slid his hand down to her c-section scar. “This beautiful line is the result of a brave decision you made, one that gave us a healthy son and daughter.”

Zoey was definitely turned on now. She couldn’t believe that she let her emotions get the best of her. Of course Max would still want her. But she wanted to see what else he had to say, and do.

She felt him lean flush against her, towel discarded, and he was very turned on. Max brought his lips close to her ear as his hand snaked down and began to rub circles on her clit. “Now, this part...is one of my personal favorites” he growled. Zoey leaned her head back against his chest as his deft fingers went to work, thrusting in and out of her as she watched in the mirror. 

Zoey put her hand over his and he stopped, looking at her with a smoldering gaze in the mirror. She turned and kissed him deeply, feeling him respond. Tongues wrestled for control and hands wandered as they made their way over to the bed. Zoey pushed him down and held his wrists against the bed as she worked her mouth over his body, gently sucking on him. He moaned; a deep gutteral sound that encouraged her to continue. She licked her way back up his body and kissed him passionately, as he broke free of her grasp and flipped her over. 

He stopped kissing her and gazed into her eyes, lust evident in his wide pupils. “This is so hot, Zo. I want you so badly. But first….” he broke off his sentence as he slid his head down her body, nestling between her thighs. He began to nibble and lick and stroke, causing Zoey to moan in an almost pornographic way. She got right to the edge, and he stopped, licking his lips as he kissed her again. She could taste herself on his lips as he slid into her, the two of them moving in perfect harmony. Zoey ran her fingers along his toned back, and he lifted her leg up, going deeper into her. She locked her feet together and in one swift move flipped him over. Max looked surprised but pleased as Zoey sat upright on him, grinding and riding, her hair flowing down over her face. Max sat upright, and Zoey let out a moan as he hit the perfect spot. He pushed her hair out of her eyes so he could see her face as she came, her eyes closed and mouth open as she moaned his name. He followed right after, filling her up as she brought him close to her chest. 

They caught their breath, staring at each other. Zoey smiled. “That was...amazing. The mirror was so hot. I love you, Max.”

“I love you too, Zoey.” They fell back onto the bed, snuggled up in each other. A wail resonated over the baby monitor.

“Benji’s up. I’ll go feed him.”

“At least he waited until we were done.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Richman's are visiting, and life is settling in nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. I don't own Firehouse, the song, or the characters. 
> 
> Discord peeps: enjoy the new, less face-palming sex joke. You're welcome. Love you all!

CH. 11

**Two months old**

Mo set his tea down and reached down to pick up Benji from his playmat.

“How are you, my main man? You are looking more and more like your daddy every day. But that’s a good thing, because daddy is a snack.”

“Mo. Stop telling my son that. He will get a complex.”

“Zoey you know I am not going to lie to my niece and nephew and that includes telling them how handsome their daddy is. Or that their mom has a superpower. Or that you should not trust anyone wearing a unitard.” He bounced Benji on his knee as he spoke, and Benji let out a little squeal of delight.

Zoey had Lydia on her shoulder and was gently patting her back.

“You’re ridiculous Mo and-” Lydia squirmed and burped heartily.

“Wow. That was a giant burp. That came from her little body? Damn. I’m glad I don’t have to change diapers.”

“You can if you want to, because she definitely needs a change.”

“No.”

“Some help you are.”

“I’m just here to visit, ZoZo. Now, what were you thinking of ordering for back to work clothes?”

\-------

Max waited at the airport terminal. His hands were sweaty and he nervously wiped them on his pants as he looked at the arrivals board.

The plane arrived and Max paced as he waited for his parents to disembark and get their luggage. Things were better with Andrew, but Max was still hesitant to see his dad for two weeks. The last time they were face-to-face, it didn’t exactly go well. It ended on a happier note, but it still wasn’t the kind of relationship Max wanted with his dad. He was trying hard to emulate Mitch with his own children, even though they were only two months old. 

“Max! Max! Hi!” His mom Caroline raced over to him and swept him up in a huge hug. “It’s so good to see you. I can’t wait to meet my grandbabies.”

“Hey son! Andrew Richman jogged over to him and gave him a big hug. 

Max was frozen in place because Andrew was wearing...a Hawaiian shirt. 

What alternate reality had Max entered, and exactly how sleep deprived was he?

“Dad...good to see you...nice shirt.”

“I’m feeling festive to meet my grandkids. So let’s get a move on!”

Max leaned over to his mom. “Did you spike his drink or something? He’s...chipper.” 

Caroline laughed. “No, your father has a new lease on life since becoming a grandpa. It’s strange but really fun. He’s decided to take up ax throwing.”

Max pinched himself because this had to be a dream.

They arrived at the apartment, and Caroline was practically skipping down the hallway. Zoey met them at the door, and was subsequently hug-tackled by Caroline.

“Zoey, my dear. So good to see you! How are you feeling? You look great.” She hugged her and Zoey threw a glance over Caroline’s shoulder towards Max. The look said “what the hell is happening” and Max almost laughed.

“Now. Where are those babies?”

“Napping, actually, but want to peek in?”

“Yes, of course. Let’s go.” The Richmans followed Zoey to the nursery, leaving Max standing in the middle of the living room shaking his head.

A minute later, his phone dinged. Zoey texted him from the nursery.

“Is your dad wearing a Hawaiian shirt with a pineapple print? What is happening?”

\------------------

Having his parents visiting meant Max and Zoey could go on a date together for the first time since the babies were born. Both grandparents were obsessed with the kids, and they spent every waking minute with them. Luckily, they had reserved a suite at a local hotel, so everyone could get their space at night.

Zoey was going to take full advantage of this opportunity. She had managed to fit into a pair of black pants and a pink sweater, and even did her hair in a nice high ponytail. 

“You look really nice. I’m a lucky man.” He smiled wryly.

“Yeah, yeah, just like Joan was a lucky lady the night I found out you were secret buff and stared at your nipples?”

He embraced Zoey. “You can stare at my nipples any time you want.”

“Oh I do. Don’t worry.” She smiled as she put her shoes on and walked out to the hallway, glancing back at him as he shook his head. She was going to be the death of him.

After a rundown of the schedule and Zoey making sure there was plenty of milk, they finally started on their way. Max held the car door open for Zoey like the gentleman he was, and she slid into the cool leather seat. On the ride to the restaurant, Zoey fell asleep. Max thought she looked beautiful even with her mouth open, snoring quite loudly, and her head smashed against the window.

He shook her gently after finding a parking space, and she startled awake.

“Hey sleepyhead. We’re here. Do you want dinner or should we go home? You’re exhausted.”

“Dinner. I want to spend time with you, and mama needs a drink.”

They were seated by a window overlooking the Bay. After ordering, Zoey reached across the table and took Max’s hand. They sat in a comfortable silence.

Zoey broke the silence. “So, I don’t say this often enough, but thank you.”

“For what?” Max was confused.

“For making me a mom. For being a wonderful partner and lover. My life took a turn in a direction I didn’t even know existed, but I’m happy. There is no one, and I mean no one, that I want to go on this journey with except you. I love you.”

Max smiled softly across the table, the candlelight dancing off of Zoey’s blue eyes. “I love you too, Zo, and I’m happy we’re on this ride called parenthood together.”

They let their hands fall away as the food arrived.

“I’m so hungry. Breastfeeding has me starving all of the time. I bet I can eat this entire plate of fried chicken.” She started in on her chicken, licking the sauce from her fingers.

Max raised an eyebrow. “Is that...finger-lickin’ good, Zo?”

Without missing a beat, Zoey continued eating. “If you’re lucky, it won't be the only thing that’s finger-lickin’ good tonight.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him and he almost fell off of the chair.

They arrived home at the late hour of 8pm, and found Caroline and Andrew rocking the babies to sleep. Once they were settled into their cribs, the Richmans returned to their hotel. 

Max took Zoey into his arms, and kissed her solidly. 

“Thanks for going on a date with me. Want to…” he trailed off, gesturing towards the bed.

“Oh hell yes. Let’s do this.”

They stripped off their clothes, jumped onto the bed, and immediately passed out into a deep sleep.

\-------

The next morning, Max found himself awake before everyone else. He made coffee and sat at the counter, thinking about his relationship with his dad. The past few days had been nice. Andrew loved being a grandpa; the role seemed to suit him. Max decided to ask his dad to spend some one-on-one time together, which is something that he can’t remember ever happening. 

He started to make a list on his phone when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and Zoey placed a light peck on his cheek. 

“Good morning. I can’t believe we’re up before the kids.”

“I know, and they both woke up twice.”

“What are you doing?” Zoey poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Max.

“Making a list of potential things to do with my dad. I was thinking we could have some father-son bonding time.”

Zoey looked over his shoulder. “Ax throwing? Bowling? Golf? You hate golf.”

“I know. But dad loves it, and apparently ax throwing is his new hobby.”

“Just don’t cut your hand off...or...you know, other things.” She leaned over and nibbled his ear. “You need those other things.”

Max smiled at her. “You know, the kids are still sleeping and my parents aren’t coming over until 10.”

“Why, Maxwell, are you suggesting we have...morning sex?”

“Maybe I am.”

“And maybe I think that’s the best idea you’ve had in awhile.” Zoey sashayed towards the bedroom, then backed up, grabbing her coffee cup off of the counter.

“Priorities. Now, if you’ll just follow me to the den of pleasure, I’m sure we can find something to your liking.”

“Den of pleasure, Zo?”

She looked at him pointedly. “Do you want to do me or not? Because we really don’t have all day.”

He raced into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

Twenty minutes later, after their quickie (which involved the wall, for nostalgia’s sake), they heard Benji wake up. Lydia followed right afterward. Zoey and Max entered the nursery; Zoey picked up Lydia and Max picked up Benji. 

“Good morning, my loves! How are you today? Oh my, little lady, you are very stinky. Let’s get you changed. And how’s my little man? Nice hair. I like the spikes.” Zoey rambled on as they changed diapers and got the kids dressed, and soon, they were both latched on at the same time, eating their breakfast quietly. Max stood against the door jamb looking at his family, and a wave of emotion took over.

Zoey leaned back in the chair, both of her children happily nursing, when she heard the beginnings of a song. Looking up, she saw Max standing against the door frame, and he was gazing lovingly at them.

__

_I see forever  
When I look in your eyes  
You're all I've ever wanted  
I always want you to be mine  
Let's make a promise  
To the end of time  
We'll always be together  
And our love will never die  
So, here we are face to face and heart to heart  
I want you to know we will never be apart  
Now, I believe that wishes can come true  
'Cause when I see my whole world  
I see only you  
When I look into your eyes  
I can see how much I love you  
And it makes me realize  
When I look into your eyes  
I see all my dreams come true  
When I look into your eyes_

He moved closer to them, locking eyes with Zoey.

_I've looked for you all of my life  
Now that I've found you  
We will never say good-bye  
Can't stop this feelin'  
And there's nothing I can do  
'Cause I see everything  
When I look at you  
When I look into your eyes  
I can see how much I love you  
And it makes me realize  
When I look into your eyes  
I see all my dreams come true  
When I look into your eyes  
O-o-oh!  
When I look into your eyes  
I can see how much I love you  
And it makes me realize  
When I look into your eyes  
We will always be together  
And our love will never die  
When I look into your eyes  
I see all my dreams come true  
When I look into your eyes  
When I look into your eyes_

The song ended, and Max looked confused as he kneeled in front of his family. Realization hit him.

“Heart song?”

Zoey nodded, a tear trickling down.

“Yeah,” she said softly. “And it was beautiful. I also see everything I want when I look into your eyes.”

Max kissed Zoey tenderly, feeling her soft lips move in sync with his. They broke apart, and he leaned down to kiss the tops of each baby’s head. 

“I love you all so much.”

They heard a knock and a “yoo hoo” as Caroline and Andrew arrived. Max opened the door, and found them standing there, hands loaded down with grocery bags.

“We picked up a bunch of groceries for you, and enough eggs and bacon to make a late breakfast. How did you sleep?” Andrew fluttered around the kitchen, donning an apron and finding pans. He started frying bacon and whisking eggs in a bowl. 

Max gave his dad the side-eye. Since when did Andrew Richman cook breakfast?

“Hey dad, I was thinking we could have a day out, just the two of us. What do you think? Perhaps we can go ax throwing? There is a place downtown that has it,” Max said tentatively.

“That sounds great son! Let’s go today. Or tomorrow. Whatever works for you.”

Caroline left the room to go see Zoey and the kids, leaving the two men alone in the kitchen.

“So, I’ve noticed a lot of...changes...in you dad. Is everything okay?”

“Everything is great! After our last trip here, your mother read me the riot act about my behavior. I’ve been seeing a therapist, and she suggested I try to find new hobbies and outlets for my frustration. Hence, the ax throwing. And I also relaxed my wardrobe a bit.”

“I can see that,” Max said, taking in the pink shirt with a flamingo pattern. “Well, this change is nice. Unnerving, but nice.”

“I’m even doing yoga!”

Max visibly winced at this, because the thought of his dad in yoga pants bending and stretching was an image he could not un-see.

“Breakfast is ready! Let’s go ax throwing this afternoon. Whaddaya say, kid?” With that sentiment, he patted Max on the back, and went off to find the rest of the family.

Max stood in the kitchen, pondering the conversation.

What the fuck just happened?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and his dad have a day out together. Zoey returns to work, and the babies are growing nicely. Plus, daddy Max is wearing glasses and Zoey cannot. Handle. It. (as in there is sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking 2 more chapters for this fic. Thanks for reading.

After breakfast, Max and Andrew left for ax throwing. During the car ride, Andrew was very talkative, telling Max all about his new hobbies and yoga instructor. His instructor was named Rainbow, and he told Andrew to find his inner peace by standing on his head.

“So wouldn’t you know it son, I tried it and it worked. Talk about rejuvenation. I have more energy than I’ve had in years, and everything, and I mean everything is more exciting in my life. Ask your mother.” Andrew had a ridiculous grin on his face.

Max blanched. There was absolutely no way he was asking his mother what Andrew meant by that. Max had a pretty good idea, and it made him vomit in his mouth a little.

They arrived, and Andrew paid for an hour in the cage. Max bought the beers. He thought it was weird that they served alcohol in a place that lets you throw a large, sharp object at a tiny piece of wood. But, accidents must not happen too often, because the place was still open. 

Andrew had a surprisingly good arm, and hit the target nine times out of ten throws. Max, to his credit, hit five targets despite his sleep deprived state.

They finished their time in the cage, and headed over to the bar area. Andrew ordered two more beers, and they sat down. 

“So, Max, how are things with you? Are you and Zoey good? Are things good in the bedroom?”

“DAD!”

“What? A father can’t ask his son about his sex life, mano a mano?”

Max winced. “No, dad, you cannot. That is information I’m not sharing with you.”

Andrew grinned. “Well, things were obviously good a year ago since you have the twins-”

“Jesus, dad, stop. This is more awkward than the time you tried to have the “talk” with me.”

“Fine, have it your way, Max. But if you run into issues, I found this great new product-”

“STOP TALKING DAD.”

“Sheesh. Fine.”

They sat in awkward silence, and Andrew broke the tension.

“I’m proud of you.”

Max looked up at his dad, overwhelmed by emotion.

“Really?”

“Yes, and I don’t say it enough. You have made a wonderful life for yourself, Zoey and the kids. You’re a better father than I ever was, and I’m sorry if I made you feel insignificant. I hope we can have a good relationship starting now because I feel like I’m really seeing who you are for the first time.”

Maybe it was the beer, or the axes, or the sheer bonding moment, but Max reached over and gave his dad a hug. And Andrew hugged him, like really hugged him, for the first time ever.

He told Zoey all about the afternoon while they were snuggled on the couch, tired from another difficult bedtime.

Zoey looked at Max, and raised an eyebrow. 

“What product was he talking about?”

\------

**3 months old**

The twins were growing quickly, and before Zoey knew it, it was time for her to return to SPRQ. Max had submitted his resignation two months ago. They were preparing for his new role as a stay-at-home dad. 

“Okay, so I pumped another four bags of milk; that should be enough for tomorrow until I get home. We have a stash in the freezer if you need more. I’ll pump throughout the day. Did you know they turned the meditation room into a lounge just for me? Turns out, SPRQ Point employees are not all that Zen and the only person using the room was Simon.”

Max laughed. “I bet the team will be happy to see you.”

Zoey had a forlorn look on her face. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just...I know I’m going to miss out on a lot of milestones and it makes me sad.”

“Well, I’ll send constant updates throughout the day, and maybe even bring them to the office occasionally.” He pulled Zoey into him, feeling her arms wrap around his waist as she settled into his chest. They stayed that way for a few minutes.  
Until Max felt something.

“Zo...do you have your hands in my back pockets and are you squeezing my butt?”

“Yes and yes. It’s a nice butt.”

Max kissed the top of her head and then looked at her. 

“You know...a certain redhead told my butt looks better without pants on.”

“I need to test that theory because clearly that redhead was not me. I need to investigate further.”

He picked Zoey up and slung her over his shoulder, practically running to the bedroom. She squealed as he tossed her onto the bed and hovered over her.

“Start investigating.”

“Mmmmm…okay, if you insist.”

Zoey investigated thoroughly, reaching the conclusion that in fact her theory was correct. His butt was even better without pants.

\-------

The next morning, Zoey walked onto the fourth floor, where she was greeted by her team. Tobin ran up and hugged her, the other brogrammers said hi, and Leif nodded in her general direction. Joan threw her arm around Zoey’s shoulder and led her into the office. 

“How are you? How are Max and the kids? Are you ready to do this?”

Zoey sighed. “Everyone is doing well, and I am ready to be back and focused.”

Joan was not convinced. 

“Spill, Red.”

Zoey burst into tears, and Joan was taken aback. After five minutes of uncontrollable sobbing, of which Joan heard the words ‘babies,’ ‘milestones,’ ‘rolling over’ and possibly ‘the breast pump of death,’ Zoey stopped crying.

“Okay. I’m good now.” She blew her nose, wiped her tears, and headed back to her desk. 

Joan had no idea what just happened but it made her slightly uncomfortable.

\------

Zoey returned home to find Max standing in the kitchen, boiling water for pasta. He had spit-up on his shirt, what looked like milk in his hair, and the remnants of his lunch still on the counter. Lydia was in her bouncer, happily squealing, and Benji was fast asleep on the playmat in the living room wearing nothing but a diaper.

It was a sight.

“Hi. Rough day?” Zoey kissed him.

“It wasn’t bad. I just haven’t had a chance to shower because Miss Pukey over here (he pointed to Lydia with his stirring spoon) decided she wanted to bounce right after eating and tossed her lunch up all over my shirt. Then Benji had the poop incident but let’s not talk about it.”

“Well, I think you did great. You go shower and I’ll finish up dinner.”

“Are you sure? You burn microwave meals.”

“You smell like baby spit-up so go take a shower unless you enjoy that scent.”

Once the water was boiling, Zoey added the pasta and then picked Lydia up. She snuggled her as the baby nestled into her chest, making a little sighing noise as she did so. She swayed around the kitchen with Lydia in her arms, enjoying the feeling of her daughter. 

That’s how Max found them fifteen minutes later. 

“Hey, Zo, I’m sorry to interrupt your reverie, but you overcooked the pasta.”

Zoey looked at him sheepishly. “Guess I am terrible in the kitchen.”

\-----

**Five months old**

Zoey heard her phone ping and she looked down to see a picture message from Max. It was an adorable photo of the kids in their stroller, smiling and drooling. 

Wait. Is that-

The elevator dinged and Max bounded out, driving the stroller with a spring in his step.

“Hi Zo! Kids, wave hi to mommy. We’re here to take her out for lunch.”  
Zoey jumped up from her desk, throwing her arms around Max. 

“I’m so happy to see you. What a nice surprise.”

Max grinned. “I figured everyone would want to see the kids and so we came over after our parent-and-me library class, isn’t that right kiddos?”

Benji gave a big drooly smile, showing off his one tiny tooth. Zoey picked him up. 

He squealed and smiled at her, before reaching out with a chubby little hand and grabbing a handful of her hair.

“Easy there little guy. Wow, you have a strong grip, a little help?”

Surprisingly, Tobin came to the rescue. He released Benji’s hand and tickled his tummy, eliciting a squeal from the baby.

“Hello there, Benjamin. I’m Tobin, best coder on the floor, and a total pain in your mom’s ass.”

“Tobin. Language.”

“He’s only a few months old, Zoey. He won’t start repeating things until he’s at least one.” Tobin rolled his eyes.

Benji reached out his little arms towards Tobin, and Zoey was surprised.

“Um, Tobin, he wants you to hold him.”

“Cool. Let’s do this, dude.” He took Benji from her arms, and Zoey started to panic slightly.

Until she saw Tobin sitting at his desk with Benji in his lap, and he was talking to him about the code on the screen.

“So this is your basic HTML, amateur stuff really. I hacked into the CIA once…”

Max gave Zoey a look that said “what is happening” as they watched the ease with which Tobin held Benji.

Tobin saw them staring. “What? Kids love me.” He turned back to the screen and continued his one-sided rambling to Benji, who was fascinated by the Charlie Benett bobblehead on the desk.

Lydia started making her high-pitched hyena squeal as Leif approached the stroller and then backed away slowly. Zoey swears her daughter was giving him the stink-eye.   
Joan came out of the conference room. “Hello, Max, hi Lydia.” She reached down to say hello, and then looked up, startled. 

“Wait. Where’s Benji?”

Zoey pointed to Tobin’s desk, where Benji was now happily squealing as he shook a Rubik’s cube and watched it sail into the air. It landed on Leif’s desk.

“Huh. Your kid has an arm. And who knew Tobin was a baby magnet?” Joan looked shocked.

“Hey Zo, can I borrow your kid to meet girls?”

“NO, TOBIN,” Max and Zoey said in unison.

Tobin grumbled and pouted.

\-----

**6 months old**

“Max! Max! Oh my goodness come here, he’s sitting up!”

Zoey clapped as Max raced into the living room to see Benji sitting unsupported. He was smiling and drooling, and looked proud.

Then he toppled over and started crying. Zoey swept him up into her arms and hugged him.

Lydia took that opportunity to also start sitting unsupported. Zoey swears she gave her brother a smirk.

\----

Zoey woke up one Saturday morning to the sounds of baby laughter and Max saying “no, no, Lydia, don’t throw it.” She entered the kitchen to find Max attempting to feed the kids applesauce, and needless to say it was not going well. Max had it in his hair, on his shirt, and somehow it also ended up on the ceiling.

Lydia was squealing with delight as she banged her spoon against the highchair tray, sending bits of applesauce flying. Benji stuck his tiny hands into the bowl and proceeded to paint his face with it.

Zoey started giggling. Max turned towards her and the giggles turned into peals of uncontrollable laughter. He stood up and walked over to Zoey, leaning down to kiss her. Instead, he smeared applesauce on her nose. Lydia banged her spoon harder and Benji decided to dump the entire bowl onto his head.

Zoey smiled. In the midst of chaos, there was nothing she loved more than their family.

\--------

**8 months old**

Zoey arrived home early from work one Friday, planning on surprising Max and the kids.

She heard piano music from their apartment. Max had recently started playing again, and she was enjoying listening to him practice.

Except this time, he wasn’t practicing. She quietly entered the apartment and stood in the hallway.

The kids were sitting on their playmat, listening to their dad play. He was talking to them at the same time.

“So, at first I didn’t believe her, but your mom does in fact have a superpower. She can hear people’s innermost thoughts through song, which is going to suck big time when you are teenagers.”

Zoey heard the opening bars of “I Think I Love You.”

“This is the first song I sang to her and she was so confused. Her powers were new so she didn’t know what to think. Then, I tortured her with this while she was trying to give a speech to the team.”

Zoey remembered the very...hot...serenade to “Sucker” as Max started to play it on the piano. She was extremely fond of that performance, and it was ingrained into her head. Was it warm in the apartment?

“500 Miles” was a song that I sang to her when she accidentally set a wall of roses on fire, and your grandpa Mitch ended up in the hospital. Long story, tell you when you’re older, but I’m pretty sure your mother fell in love with me that night. Don’t give me that look, Benji, it’s a beautiful thing. So this one...oh, this one. I decided to tell your mommy how I felt about her by hiring a flash mob to sing to her in a food court. I know, Lydia, not my finest hour. Take the judgemental look off of your face.”

Lydia clapped her hands and reached for her toy. 

Max turned and Zoey saw that he was wearing his new reading glasses. He still couldn’t see her, but Zoey definitely enjoyed the view. He reminded her of Clark Kent. 

“Your mom glitched one day, and ended up singing this to a room full of coworkers, including the CEO of the company. Luckily, I swooped in and saved the day, and probably her job.”

Zoey cringed as she remembered that fateful day while Max played “Pressure.”

“Luckily, she also decided to declare her feelings for me through song as well, and I was entranced by the lovely sounds of ‘I’m Yours.’ But let’s not discuss what happens next. Benji, I told you that you are too young to know that story and I’m sticking to it little dude. Maybe I’ll tell you one day. Or maybe not.”

The scene before her was so cute that Zoey almost decided to join in the fun. But, she decided to see what happened next.

Max started to play “All of Me.” 

Zoey was getting very warm because Max with his glasses on serenading their kids made her ovaries feel like they might explode.

“This song, actually, know what, I’m not telling you the story behind it.”

Lydia squealed.

“Excuse me little miss, but if I didn’t sing this to your mom the two of you wouldn’t be here right now so you’re welcome.”

Zoey finally made her presence known, and walked into the room. Max stopped playing and looked at her with surprise.

“Hi. You’re home early. How much of that did you hear?”

“Most of it, and it was adorable.” She walked over to the piano and kissed Max soundly. “And you, my dear, are very sexy in your glasses. Like a modern day Clark Kent. If you want I can be your Lois Lane later.”

Max swallowed thickly. “Yes, I would love that.”

They heard a loud sound, and looked down at the kids. Lydia was smiling like the Cheshire cat.

“Holy cow that was a big one.” Zoey picked up her daughter, holding her away from her body. “Let’s get you changed.”

\---

Zoey quietly closed the nursery door behind her. 

“They’re finally asleep. I could use a glass of wine. Want one?”

“Sure.”

Max looked up from his spot on the couch, where he was reading with his glasses on.

Damn. 

Zoey licked her lips and walked over to him. She climbed onto his lap, straddling him. 

“Hi.”

“Hi to you too,” Max said as he closed his book and went to take his glasses off.

“No, leave them on.”

Max gazed at her, his brown eyes smoldering as Zoey saw his breath hitch. She got to work, nipping and sucking on his neck.

“Okay, Miss. Lane. Whatever you say.”

Zoey stopped what she was doing.

“Nope, actually, that doesn’t work for me. Just leave the glasses on.”

“Whatever you say Zo.”

She returned to the spot on his neck, nibbling her way to his lips. She kissed him deeply, sweeping her tongue against his bottom lip. He pulled her flush against him, and Zoey could feel how hard he was. Slowly and teasingly, she undid the buttons on his shirt, running her hands through his chest hair and stopping at his nipples, gently caressing them. 

Max groaned, and Zoey continued kissing her way down his body, stopping at his waistband. Max pulled her up towards him, kissing her deeply as he removed her shirt and unclasped her bra, freeing her from the confines of the fabric. He got to work on her nipples, taking as much as he could of her into his mouth. His hands wandered down to her waistband, deftly unzippering them and moving her panties to the side. His long piano-player fingers got to work, stroking and pulsing in and out of her. Zoey moaned into his shoulder. 

She put her hand on his, stopping his ministrations. Without saying a word, she took his pants and boxers off, releasing him. She kissed down his abdomen to the hollow above his pubic bone, stopping to look up at him before sinking her mouth onto him. Max threw his head back onto the couch as Zoey’s talented mouth got to work on him. She stopped, releasing him with a wet popping sound.

Climbing back onto his lap, she straddled him, lining herself up. Silently, she sank down onto him, feeling him fill her. Max’s eyes were blown open, pupils dilated behind his oh-so-sexy glasses. She leaned down and kissed him, tangling her hands in his curls as she bounced up and down on him. They started slowly, locking eyes.

Zoey quickened the pace, grinding and riding him deeply as he hit all the right spots. A wave of pleasure washed over her as she climaxed, throwing her head back in ecstasy and moaning Max’s name.

Max watched her, head back and red hair falling down her spine as she moaned his name. He could feel her soaking him, and that sent him over the edge. He came with a loud moan, filling her up and whispering her name.

They caught their breath, eyes never leaving each other. 

Zoey leaned down and kissed Max tenderly. “I love you. And the glasses are hot.”

“I love you too Zoey.”

They stayed tangled up in each other, gently kissing and laughing until they heard it.

A cry.

“I’ll go get her this time. You relax.”

“Thanks, babe. At least they didn’t interrupt us.”

“Yeah, pretty sure the cockblocking starts when they are toddlers.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are hitting milestones, Tobin is babysitting, and the shenanigans continue. Plus Zoey and Max enjoy some alone time in the place where it all started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it. 
> 
> Song is The Luckiest by Ben Folds. I own nothing.

**9 Months Old**

Max heard a squeal from the bathroom. He ran in to see Zoey sitting at the side of the tub, soaking wet. The kids were in the bath, splashing around and looking very pleased with themselves. 

“They got me. I’m pretty sure they plotted it with their eyes.”

Lydia looked at her mom and laughed.

\-----

“Dada! Dada!”

“Say mama!”

“Dada!” Benji giggled as he pointed to Max, causing Zoey to sigh. 

**10 Months Old**

Life had settled in nicely. Zoey enjoyed being back at work, and Max was loving being a stay-at-home parent. He was becoming a really good cook, mostly from watching the Food Network while the kids napped. Zoey would come home to find him standing at the stove, the kids in their gated off play area, cooking up something delicious. She still thought he was the most delicious thing in the kitchen, especially in his Shittake Happens apron. 

The twins were hitting their milestones, and crawled around at top speed. Benji was beginning to pull up to standing on everything, which led to more than one bump on his head. Their personalities were shining through; Lydia was very sweet but feisty and the instigator. Benji loved a good snuggle but also liked to throw things. They were exasperating and lovable and everything Zoey never knew she wanted. 

Max loved fatherhood. He felt competent at his job for the first time in a long time, and Zoey was the best partner. The quiet moments with Zoey were his favorite; snuggling on the couch and falling asleep after a long day, a glance over the dinner table as Benji was trying to put mashed potatoes in his eye again, or feeling her hair tickling his chest as she slept. This was everything Max wanted in his life, and didn’t know he needed.

\------

Zoey was stressed. The new technology for the SPRQ phone was not working, and all of the coders were working full force trying to find the problem. 

Finally, around lunch time, Tobin threw his hands up into the air with a “yeeesssss!” Zoey raced over to his desk, and quickly scanned his computer screen.

“Great job, Tobin.” She high-fived him, and went back to her desk, dropping her forehead onto it in relief.

There was a tap on her shoulder, and she felt a little hand grab her hair. She raised her head to find Max standing there, Lydia in his arms. 

“Hey babe.” Max grinned, and Lydia smiled at her. Benji was in his stroller, pointing to Tobin and saying “hi, hi” to him excitedly.

Zoey leapt up from her desk, and threw her arms around Max. “I am so happy to see you. Today has been stressful,” she mumbled into his shoulder.

“I know. Tobin texted me earlier this morning.”

“He did?”

“That’s why we are here. You and I are going to lunch, just the two of us.”

Zoey eyed him quizzically. “Then who…” she trailed off as she gestured towards the kids.

Tobin bounded over and lifted Benji out of his stroller. “Hey buddy! Leif and I are going to watch you and your sister while your parents go out for a bit.” Benji giggled, and Lydia held her arms out to Tobin. He took one kid in each arm, and headed over to his desk. Leif joined him, and attempted to take Lydia from Tobin’s arms. She screamed at him and he backed away slowly.

Zoey turned to Max, wide-eyed. She began to panic slightly, but Max put his hands on her shoulders, comforting her.

“They’ll be fine. It’s lunch, and I brought food and diapers for them, along with some toys. There are plenty of people here, and the kids love Tobin for some weird reason.”

Zoey sighed. “Okay, let’s go. We haven’t had a lunch date in a long time. Let me use the bathroom first, and then we can go.” She smiled softly at him as she walked towards the restroom.

She was finishing up in the stall when she heard the main door open and lock. 

“Hey Zo,” she heard Max whisper.

She exited the stall and almost bumped into Max, who was standing with one arm up on the doorframe, with that goofy grin on his face and lust in his eyes.

“What are you doing in-” Her question was swallowed by Max’s lips, which were kissing her soundly and deeply, his tongue exploring hers. 

He broke away from her, holding her against the wall, his body flush on hers. 

Max began to trail kisses onto her neck, and brought his lips to her ear. 

“I was thinking,” he whispered, nibbling on her earlobe “that since you were so stressed out, I could help relieve some of that stress.”

Zoey moaned in agreement, feeling the heat pool low in her abdomen.

“And I figured, since this is where our story started, it might be fun to...recreate that night. I locked the door, and no one saw me come in. Everyone thinks we left already.” 

Zoey wrapped her arms around Max’s neck, pulling him in even closer to her. She snaked her hands down his body, stopping at his waistband. Teasingly, she began to unbutton his pants. 

“I think,” she whispered to him, trailing her fingers under the band of his boxers and taking him into her hand, “that sounds like the best idea you’ve had all day.” She gently stroked him, feeling him get even harder under her touch.

Max responded by swiftly unbuttoning Zoey’s pants, stepping back to remove them. He trailed kisses up her thigh as he slid his fingers under the lace of her panties, teasingly gliding them down her legs and removing them. They unceremoniously landed on the floor, followed quickly by Max’s pants and boxers.

“Now, if I remember correctly,” he said, cupping her ass as she wrapped her legs around him, “I had you pinned to the wall like this.”

Zoey’s pupils were large and her breath unsteady as she nodded in agreement.

“And then, my fingers did this.” He slipped two fingers inside her, gently stroking and teasing her. He made a “come hither” motion with his fingers, causing Zoey to groan in pleasure. Gently, he removed his fingers, bringing them to his lips and tasting her on him. Zoey watched with lust in her eyes.

“Finally, I did this.” He braced himself against the wall with one hand as he thrust into her. They moved in sync, getting more frantic as they edged closer to climax. Max whispered “let go” into Zoey’s ear, and she threw her head back, moaning his name as he felt her tighten around him. He followed immediately after, filling her up and whispering her name. 

They stayed against the wall for a few minutes, gently kissing. Zoey buried her head into Max’s neck, inhaling the smell of his soap and feeling a light coating of sweat. Max gently placed her feet back on the ground, and they cleaned up and got dressed. Before they left the room, Zoey brought Max’s forehead down to hers, and looked him in the eyes.

“I love you so much, Max. This life we’ve built is perfect and I’m really happy. You are a wonderful father and partner.” She placed her hands on his chest. “You’re also super hot, which is an added bonus.” 

Max laughed, and brought Zoey in closer to him. “And I am the luckiest man in the world. I love you and our children more than anything in my life.” He kissed her forehead softly. “You are definitely still my favorite snack, and always will be.” He gave her one of his trademark winks as he headed towards the door. 

“You should probably make sure the coast is clear,” he said to Zoey. 

She stuck her head out, and, seeing an empty hallway, grabbed Max’s hand. They escaped quickly to the stairwell and ran down the four flights to the lobby and out the door towards their favorite burger joint.

\-----

Meanwhile, things were chaotic in the office. Leif was currently sitting in the corner curled up in a ball, Lydia trying to climb on top of him and pull his hair. 

Tobin swears Leif was crying. 

“Come here little lady,” Tobin said as he scooped up Lydia. Benji was quickly crawling away, and soon ended up climbing the steps to the conference room, where Joan was giving a presentation. She looked up in alarm as Benji pulled himself up to stand, supporting himself on a nearby chair. He waved a chubby little hand at the congregation, greeting them with a “hi, hi dada mama.” He lost his footing and landed on his bottom, startled but unhurt. Big tears welled up in his eyes and he started to cry. Tobin raced over, dropping Lydia off at Glen’s desk as he scooped up Benji.

“It’s okay little dude. We need to fall before we can walk. You’ll understand that when you get older.” He walked over to his desk, completely oblivious to Glen, who was watching in bewilderment as Lydia grabbed a hold of the lump of play-doh on his desk, and proceeded to smear it in her hair and his. Glen squealed.

Zoey and Max returned to find the kids happily playing on the floor next to Tobin’s desk. The floor had what looked like pieces of banana stuck to it, and Tobin was making funny faces at the kids. Leif was nowhere to be found.

Max raised an eyebrow at Tobin, who pointed to an isolation pod. Max walked over to the pod and opened it, finding Leif curled up in a daze.

“She got banana on my cardigan. Your daughter is a monster.” He glared at Max.

“Dude, it’s just banana. It will come out in the wash.”

“This is _cashmere_ , Max. Cashmere.”

Max rolled his eyes. “Send me the dry cleaning bill.”

\-------

**1 Year Old**

Benji and Lydia looked around in amazement as their family sang to them. The light of the “1” candles on their cupcakes were mesmerizing to them. Zoey and Max blew out the candles and handed the cupcakes to the kids. Benji took a tentative bite, bringing the sugary goodie to his mouth. Lydia plunged herself face-first into the cake, emerging a few seconds later covered in frosting and licking her lips.

“Well, she’s definitely your kid.”

Zoey smacked Max on the arm.

“Ow, Red. No need for violence.” He grinned at her.

David turned to Emily. “I think I should eat cake like that too.”

Emily smacked him in the arm.

“Ow.” He rubbed his arm.

Maggie looked on in awe, thinking about how much Mitch would have adored his grandchildren.

\-----

Later that afternoon, Lydia took her first steps, toddling across the living room into Zoey’s waiting arms. They cheered and celebrated, with Benji looking on with jealousy. 

He started walking two days later.

“Now we’re in for it,” Max said to Zoey as the kids started exploring every corner of the apartment.

\-----

**16 Months Old**

Max had absolutely no idea what he was doing to Zoey. He was folding laundry in their room, sorting it into neat piles for each person. Zoey stepped out of the bathroom, which she was in the middle of cleaning, when the heart song started.

_I don't get many things right the first time_

_In fact, I am told that a lot_

_Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls_

_Brought me here_

_And where was I before the day_

_That I first saw your lovely face?_

_Now I see it everyday_

_And I know_

_That I am_

_I am_

_I am_

_The luckiest_

Max, of course, was oblivious to just how sexy he looked singing a love song to her. He would sing, snapping his t-shirts in the air to the beat to get the wrinkles out before he folded it. 

_What if I'd been born 50 years before you_

_In a house on a street where you lived?_

_Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike_

_Would I know?_

_And in a white sea of eyes_

_I see one pair that I recognize_

_And I know_

_That I am_

_I am_

_I am_

_The luckiest_

_I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you_

_I am the luckiest_

Zoey approached him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist. He jumped slightly as he felt her snuggle into his back. 

“Hey,” he said as he turned to face her. “I thought you were cleaning the bathroom. We are supposed to get these chores done while the kids are napping.”

“I _was_ cleaning the bathroom, and as I started to scrub the tub grout, you had the audacity to start singing a love song to me.” She pushed him down onto the bed, her eyes shimmering with want. “You looked sexy being all domestic and telling me how much you love me. Dare I say you think you’re….the luckiest?”

Max swallowed thickly as Zoey kissed his neck, working her way over to his lips. He pulled away and looked at her. 

“I just folded all of these clothes. We should move them out of the way.”

Zoey pushed the piles over to the side as they fell onto the bed. 

“Don’t care. I’ll refold them later.”

\------

**18 Months Old**

“Happy Mother’s Day!” 

Zoey sleepily lifted her head from the pillow to find Max standing by the bed with a tray. The smell of pancakes, bacon, and freshly brewed coffee roused her from her sleep.

Benji and Lydia climbed up onto the bed. 

“Happy Mama!” Lydia leaned down and gave her a hug. Benji, with his curls bouncing, flopped onto the bed beside her, resting his head on her stomach.

“Mama best.”

Max placed the tray down on the bedside table and sat down. He gave Zoey a soft kiss. 

“I hope you like your breakfast.” Zoey sensed the shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Why do you have that look on your face?”

“What look?”

She raised an eyebrow at him.

He laughed as he gestured towards the kids. 

“Did you notice their shirts?” Zoey detected a hint of nervousness in his voice.

She looked at the kids, who were wearing identical white shirts with code on them. At least, she thought they were identical.

Until she looked closer, and realized they said different things. She glanced at Max.

“It’s basic stuff, Zoey. Once you figure it out I’ll give you your gift. Start with Benji.”

She sat Benji up and looked at his shirt, carefully decoding the message in her head.

_Will You_

Max was beginning to sweat a little bit, but tried not to show it.

Lydia’s message said: _Marry Daddy?_

Zoey looked at Max, who was now kneeling on the side of the bed, a little box in his hand. He cleared his throat.

“I had this all planned out but now I’ve lost the ability to think so I’ll just wing it.”

Zoey smiled at him, tears forming in her eyes.

“Zoey Clarke, if I could have mapped out my life, I never would have imagined we’d be here today. Our path to parenthood and being a family was unplanned, but I never expect anything else but surprises when I’m with you. I love you, I love our children, and I love the life we’ve created, together.” Tears were forming in his eyes as he took in the sight of Zoey, with her bedhead and raggedy NASA t-shirt. He thought she was gorgeous. 

“So what I am asking is if you’d go on this unexpected journey with me forever. Will you marry me?”

Zoey practically screamed “yes” as she leaned in to kiss Max. He slipped the (gorgeous, her man had good taste) ring on her finger and hugged her. Lydia and Benji climbed onto them in a family hug. 

Then they heard a thud and a cry.

“Benji fell off of the bed, didn’t he?”

Zoey nodded. “Yep. Definitely has the Clarke clumsy gene.”


End file.
